RWBY: Hunter Training Program
by NoahArklight
Summary: In order to combat the creatures of Grimm more effectively Headmaster Ozpin has commissioned a large training arena to be built close to Beacon academy that will assist in training the next generation. The arena's main feature will be combating solid constructs to build fighting experience, specifically other human like opponents with their own powers.(Start of Season 2)
1. Prelude to Battle

In the country of Vale, the city of Vale stood illuminated against the dark backdrop of the night behind it, a shining symbol of progress and possibilities. At the top of the tallest cliff at the edge of the city lay Beacon Academy, which trains promising youths to become master hunters and huntresses who protect the land from the world's greatest threat, the creatures of Grimm.

At the tallest tower in the academy stood the academy's head master, an elderly man with short white hair and green eyes who wore a fancy suit and green shirt underneath. A great man by the name of Professer Ozpin who looked out into the town below him as the citizens of the fine city prepared for the upcoming Vytal festival. A celebration of unity and peace brought to the people by the hunters and huntresses.

But Ozpin was not happy at the upcoming festivities. In his hands, a datapad clutched hard in his hands read a simple message that brought dread to the man's heart.

 _Queen has pawns_

The implications of the message had made the blood in Ozpin's heart freeze. He looked out into the city with narrow eyes searching for something in the darkness, illuminated only by city lights, stars, and a broken moon hanging from the sky like a dark memoriam over the world.

Breaking Ozpin out of his thoughts, his datapad rang out with a call. Ozpin looked down at the small electronic in his hand and wondered if he should ignore it. The scroll rang out constantly. Twice it rang, Ozpin pondering it's significance like the very universe itself with lowered eyes. On the third ring Ozpin pushed the button, and accepted the call. A voice rang out from the Scroll.

"Ozpin," said a female voice from the other end. Ozpin knew the voice, for it made him smile to hear the voice again. "I do not mean to bother you, but a man named Weldon wants to speak with you."

Ozpin heard the name and smiled, "Bring him in." The connection ended and Ozpin turned towards the other end of the room, beyond the desk that he did his work on littered with papers of security settings and information about the Vytal festival. Beyond the clear center of the room that displayed the clockwork workings of the tower was a pale blue green door that opened to reveal two figures.

The first was in a wheel chair, his body skinny and lanky and covered with bandages his face included. But there were two holes in the bandages for eyes that were black as coals, sharp and narrow like blades. Piercing through the room until they reached Ozpin the eyes lit up, the edge dulled and for a second the man seemed lighter, like he could jump out of the chair and hug the man in front of him.

The man wore dark shoes, black pants, and a white button-up to cover him, and on his head he wore a black top hat that accentuated his appearance. He was dressed as if this was something very important but lacked the ability to properly show it.

Behind the man walked a smiling lady, dressed formally in a knee length skirt, button up white shirt, dark jacket, and black tie she had golden hair draped over her dark coffee colored skin. The woman smiled as she walked the figure's wheelchair towards Ozpin with jaunty stride that bounced up and down. Amber eyes focused on Ozpin as she reached the front of the desk.

When she reached Ozpin's desk she bowed her head at the man greeting him with the same cheer she had entered with. She spoke in a cheery voice, one that spoke of a good life with lots of love. "Hello Professor Ozpin, it's lovely to see you." She said to the Professor who returned the greeting with a friendly smile of his own.

"Good evening to you Olivia." Ozpin said to the woman as he turned his attention to the man in the wheelchair. Walking around the desk towards the man as if to greet the man face to face the wheelchair bound man slowly reached his hands to his wheels, pushing forward so he could face the professor as he came close. The bandages on the man's mouth shifted upwards, lifted by the moving muscles underneath as Ozpin greeted the man as one would greet a dear friend. "Hello Weldon."

The man spoke in a soft raspy voice that whispered out like a deep wind. "Oz-pin." He said slowly as he reached out with his hands, Ozpin saw the gesture and stepped forwards, hugging the bandaged man in a soft embrace that the man returned tenderly. The two men stayed in the embrace for a second before breaking it and looking towards each other. Pleasantries had been exchanged and the two men set about talking about business.

"I'm surprised that you made it." Said Ozpin, "From what I've heard you have been sleeping at your workstation. You didn't haft to make the long walk up to my office. I would have been happy to visit you below the school." Weldon waited for a second before lifting his hand and motioning towards Olivia behind him. The young girl leaned forwards towards the bandaged man who turned his head and spoke softly into the girl's ear. The girl nodded a few times before standing up straight and addressing Ozpin.

"Weldon wanted to come into your office, as only befitting a long standing friend, he also wanted to give you the report in person rather than just tell you about it from the workstation." Olivia vocalized for Weldon and Ozpin nodded turning his head to look at his friend's bandaged body with narrow eyes. "He also wanted to say that the pain would be worth it, for you are the only one who understands."

"Yes, we have been through a lot together the two of us. It might be hard for others to understand our plight." Ozpin said as his eyes drifted into the sea of memories, of battles against enemies of country and humanity alike. The monsters of Grimm were vicious, and the world has not moved past such events even now.

Weldon nodded his head like a glacier, slow but surely he expressed his agreement. Weldon's black eyes looked past Ozpin towards a distant past. Weldon reached up to wipe his eyes clean of tears that threatened to dirty his bandages.

"Surely things have gotten better since that day?" asked Olivia naively. Weldon looked away and Ozpin shook his head solemnly. Weldon motioned with his hand to have Olivia talk for him again. Weldon spoke to Olivia before looking back at Ozpin. His stare locked on the man as Olivia delivered her message. "Weldon wants to tell you that the system is finished, all of the tests have been run and the programs are running smoothly."

Ozpin brightened at hearing that and Olivia seemed to give a small sigh of relief at those words. Expressing them soothing some deep weight in the dark skinned girl's heart.

"Is the building ready for the students?" asked the headmaster with interest. When Weldon nodded his head slowly Ozpin smiled, "thank you for all your hard work. I know it must not have been easy for you to do all on your own, what with your body as it is now."

Weldon shook his head as if to assure the headmaster that it was no problem at all. Ozpin took the shake with a smile as the bandaged man lowered his gaze towards the datapad in Ozpin's hands. The 'Scroll' still had the message on it and while the angle made it hard to read Weldon's eyes seemed troubled by it. Weldon raised an arm and pointed his bandaged finger to the scroll before speaking again. Weldon's words rasping in his throat and struggling to be audible, "Trou-ble."

Ozpin looked at the scroll in his hand and the horrible message it conveyed. Ozpin wondered whether or not to show it to the wheelchair bound man in front of him. Ozpin took one last look at Weldon's broken form before nodding his head and flipping the scroll so Weldon could also read it. Weldon leaned forwards so he could read the message better, while Olivia turned her head to avoid learning too much.

After he read the scroll, under the bandages Weldon's mouth let out a small growl, gritty and feral like a beast about to strike an invader. Ozpin shrunk the scroll to phone sized and put it in his pocket. Olivia peeked over to see what was going on. When she saw that the scroll had been pocketed she turned her head to look at Weldon in case he needed her to say something. "Our enemies grow much more numerous." Ozpin stated to the two people, Weldon nodded as Olivia simply stared in attention, "we need our forces to be at their absolute best if we hope to keep Vale from falling to them." Weldon nodded his head and looked to Olivia who looked at Ozpin with a straight face.

"Should we reveal the new training equipment tomorrow?" Olivia asked Ozpin.

"Yes, Olivia should be with me and Glenda to show the student's how the equipment works." Ozpin directed the two of them Olivia nodded but her posture slackened and her eyes spoke of displeasure. Weldon gave a nod displaying his understanding as Ozpin continued. "Weldon, how long would it take for the next part of the plan to be put into motion?"

As the question left Ozpin's mouth a beep was heard from his scroll, the professor pulled the datapad to his face and looked over the incoming message with a smile, "you work fast."

Weldon nodded as Ospin inspected the message. Ozpin gave a hum of satisfaction towards Weldon and Olivia. Confidence filled his face but not arrogance. He would haft to go over this new information thoroughly before making another move. "I have work to do," Ozpin stated returning to his desk, the two figures turned to look as Ozpin as he sat at his desk with the scroll in front of him. "But before I do, would you two like some tea? I would hate to simply tell you to leave without offering something in return."

"Thank you Mr. Ozpin." Replied Olivia, but her face was apologetic as she looked down at Weldon. "But I'm afraid I'm going to haft to put Weldon to bed, he's been up very late trying to get everything ready on time that he went a few days without sleep."

Weldon turned his head to look at Olivia with a look of frustration, but he soon found the movement troubling to do so he simply returned his head forwards towards the professor.

Ozpin smiled at that and nodded. "Well then, a range check then." Ozpin said as Weldon nodded his head. Olivia grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and rolled Weldon towards the door. Weldon raising his hand to stop Olivia as he spoke, "Go-od, nig-ht, Maj-esty." He said to the headmaster, Ozpin smiled and gave a fond farewell and Olivia and Weldon left the room.

Ozpin closed his eyes as the metal door slid shut behind them. Ozpin looked out into the starry night, his demeanor had changed, his eyes shone with light, and he waited for the dawn of tomorrow to break.


	2. Ruby Rose Vs Lightening (FFXIII)

The day started in Vale with a great start the students of Beacon Academy were called from their classes towards a new building on campus. A tall white round building that nobody seemed to know anything about. They had seen construction curtains and equipment being brought in for a few months now, but nobody had any idea what the building was for or who was building it.

The students walked inside the building and were guided by the teachers of the academy towards the center of the building. The building had huge white stone walls that reached up into a glass dome ceiling that let the morning light into the stadium. There was a circle of desks in the middle that were unstaffed as the teachers directed the students past the desks into a large walled off arena in the building.

A grand arena sat in the center of the building, smooth white floors with tiled patterns. The walls of the area were also polished white, unblemished and pure. On top of the wall were lines of stands so that audience members could sit and watch the fights in the center of the arena that was lowered below the stands with only the stairs to the arena leading towards them.

The filed students filled the arena with chatter about many things, the arena, the purpose of the building, the teachers surrounding them. The students filled the arena with chatter.

Amongst the chatter, several students seemed to dislike the new facility. A loud whine came from one of the students. "Why? Why build another arena, the school has twenty of them already?" The sound came from a tall blond girl of about 17. She was wearing the beacon academy uniform, a dark brown uniform with a red tartan skirt, a white blouse with maroon trim, and a thin red bow. She leaned against the back of the bleachers leisurely as she addressed the girls next to her. "Hey Ruby, what do you think this place is for?"

The girl next to her shrugged her shoulders, her choppy back hair shifting on her shoulders. She was wearing the same Beacon academy uniform as the girl next to her, but on her back was a bright red cape that trailed all the way down to her ankles. She responded to the blond girl, looking at her with striking silver eyes, "Maybe they have some more classes here?"

"That is what I would think," said a girl next to Ruby. She was a teenage girl with white hair in a ponytail topped with an icicle shaped tiara. She wore the Beacon Uniform same as the girls and looked at the area with light grey narrow, analytical eyes. "What I want to know is, how did this building get built so fast?"

Besides the blond haired girl sat another teen girl, this one with dark black hair tied up in a bow on her head. Her nose was deep in a book as she listened to the conversation the other girls were having. "It was being constructed a few months ago, so it wasn't that short of a time Weiss." The white haired girl gave the black haired girl a look of irritation before nodding. "But it is impressive. There are mechanical structures all around the arena, it might be a new tool for helping hunters in combat"

Her analysis made the blond hair girl smile and punch her fist into her palm. "Awesome, now I'm interested. Great thinking Blake." The girl said excitedly. Ruby was looking around the arena for something, which caught the blonde haired girl's attention. "Hey Ruby, what you looking for?"

"I was looking for team JNPR, I thought they would sit next to us Yang." Ruby responded as she continued her search through the crowd. Weiss huffed as she pointed towards the other end of the arena. Ruby and Yang followed her point to see the team. Just entering the arena was four teenagers of varying hair colors. One of them, a teenage boy with short blond hair smiled and waved at the girl walking towards the team and sitting behind them. The rest of his group made to stand behind them as well. Before they could share pleasantries however, Yang tapped Ruby's shoulder and pointed towards the arena.

"Hey Ruby, Goodwitch is here!" Yang said to Ruby as their attentions were drawn to the center of the arena. The school's vice principle was Glenda Goodwitch. a middle aged woman with gold hair and green eyes. A pair of sharp spectacles rested on her nose. She was wearing her usual outfit, which was a pleated top and high waist pencil skirt. She walked to the center of the arena her high-heeled shoes clacking against the bottom of the arena.

Next to her were Professor Ozpin and another girl with dark skin that the girls had never seen before. Glenda's presence was enough to draw the students away from their own conversations and towards the center of the arena where Ms. Goodwitch was standing with a microphone in the center of the arena. She spoke with a stern and sharp voice when addressing the teens. "Good morning students, you've been called to this arena because you are the new generations of hunters. And as such, you need to be at the top of your skills in order to achieve that feat."

That got the students chattering as she raised her hand to stop the voices, when suitable silence had fallen she continued her lecture, "this arena is the newest development by our technical division meant to help students like yourself achieve better results through thorough combat experience." Glenda explained the purpose of the arena to the students.

A student raised their hand in question. Glenda saw the hand and decided to answer, "Yes, Ms. Shnee?"

Weiss had stood up after being called, "Professor Goodwitch," Weiss said; the acoustics of the arena carried her voice to the other side of the room and back. Something that impressed the young girl who had a history of singing to crowds, "How is an arena going to help us become better fighters."

"Excellent question Ms. Schnee. Professor Ozpin can give you the finer points of this new arena." Professor Goodwitch handed the microphone over to Ozpin who took it into his hand, slipping his cane into his other hand as he began to speak.

"Children," he spoke with a direct tone laced with understanding and wisdom. "This arena, as well as the surrounding arenas, is designed to create opponents that you can fight." The headmaster went onto the finer mechanics of how the arena developed and the way it creates hard light structures as well as data constructs that will be responsive to the student's attacks as well as their conversations. "Helping me demonstrate the arena's properties is Ms. Olivia, who worked on the project."

The dark skinned woman next to Ozpin nodded and took out a black scroll from her pocket and pressed a few buttons on it. The floor of the arena glowed as white blocks shot out of the arena floor, causing gasps from the students watching.

The white blocks formed themselves into the shape of a tall wolf like figure. The figure was flooded with black until it's masked face and spiked bone protrusions were all that was left of the white it was made of. Red markings dotted the mask and piercing red eyes glowed with hate. Several other figures like it also appeared from the floor formed from the same constructs.

The students gasped at the figures, they looked like Beowolves, wolflike creatures of Grimm that were deadly in packs. It wasn't until Ms. Goodwitch took out her riding crop and pointed to the Grimm, levitating them with her semblance and slamming them into the ground did the students finally understand that the creatures were indeed real.

Ozpin smiled in confirmation as the Beowolves disappeared into the same white block substance they came from and he addressed the student body again. "As you can see the constructs are solid, and I can assure you that they will be responsive to the attacks that you throw at them as well as the attacks they deliver to you." Ozpin said, the students looked at the new arena with excitement, especially the more combat focused students. Ozpin smiled at the new excitement of the students and continued explaining. "Also, this system not only replicate the creatures of Grimm, but human opponents and other sorts of creatures for a variety of situations that might require a hunter's touch."

The students leaned forwards as Ms. Olivia grabbed the microphone and said in a cherry voice, "To demonstrate the different levels of combat, we would like students to come down to the arena and help demonstrate the combat abilities of the various combat styles and enemy types."

At the sound of that, a million hands shot up into the air, all from eager students determined to show off their abilities in this exciting new arena. Hunter and huntresses in training bounced in their seat as they raised their hands to gain the attention of Ms. Olivia, begging to be chosen.

Olivia smiled and nodded as she looked at the scroll in her hands. On it was a list of names that Professor Ozpin had recommended to test the new invention.

She picked one from the list and looked up to give her decision. Speaking into the microphone to all the students, "Can I have a Ms. Ruby Rose here?" asked the dark skinned woman.

Ruby looked around at the people around her, seemingly in disbelief that she had been called up. Yang looked at the dark haired girl with a wide smile as she reached out with her elbow to nudge Ruby. The students all turned to the youngest huntress in the academy with groans at not being chosen.

Ruby stood up hesitantly and walked through the crowd to the stairs that led down to the arena. Ms. Olivia was waiting, looking at Ruby Rose expectantly as she walked down the stairs slowly, Ozpin was smiling at the girl while Professor Goodwitch was watching the girl as she came down with narrow eyes. Yang from her seat cheered for the girl, "Yeah!" she shouted from the stands, "Go sis, knock them dead!" Yang shouted at the top. Ruby blushed under the sheer as she reached the arena and stood in front of Olivia. Ruby's body was tense as she stood stock straight towards the girl in an attempt to look professional.

Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walked to the stands as Olivia greeted the young huntress with a smile. "Nice to meet you Ruby, already a huntress at just 15 years old, I was really interested in meeting you." Said the woman towards the young girl, Ruby nodded stiffly in response. She was still stiff, like she was afraid of being down in the arena being looked at by hundreds of students.

Olivia reached her hand out to shake politely. Ruby smiled and did the same as she reached out and shook it firmly. That seemed to relax the dark haired girl immensely as she smiled to the woman warmly.

"Thank you," Ruby said, happiness leaking from her voice as Olivia nodded before taking her scroll and putting in a few commands.

"Are you ready Ruby, the constructs in this arena are designed to battle until you run out of aura so you don't haft to worry about being overwhelmed." Olivia explained to the young girl. Ruby nodded her head in acknowledgement and pulled out her weapon behind her cloak. A compact red apparatus that extended into a handle and scope on one end while the other remained folded into a gun like barrel. Ruby shifted her body into a combat stance to prepare for the fight.

Olivia looked the girl up and down to see if she was ready. Being satisfied she nodded and pressed a button on the scroll. The floor of the arena lit up with power. The light converged in one point as white blocks surged out of the floor and took a humanoid shape.

The figure was female with a very slim build and pink luminescent hair. Her eyes were blue as the sea and just as deep; her face was pale and pure like polished ivory. The Woman's body was formed next, she donned a black chest piece with a bare back, a couple of belts held the chest piece in place. Silver pauldrons line her shoulders and led into back and red half sleeves with straps on the top finishing off into black gloves witch covered her slender fingers.

She had two symmetrical white capes with red insides that stretched to her hips. Two side capes lined her hips connected with a belt. She word black and red knee high boots that clicked when she walked. Ruby looked at the figure with awe, the audience shared her enthusiasm, oohing and awing at the figure created from the constructs. Olivia smiled as she gestured to the pink haired woman. "Ruby Rose, Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce you to Ms. Eclaire Farron, or as she is more commonly called, Lightening."

As if invoked by Olivia's words, Lightening shifted her arms, in a flash of crystalline light appeared a red sword about as long as her arm in her right hand, and a red shield in her left hand that extended its sides in a black floral pattern. She stepped forwards and looked at Ruby, identifying her as her opponent and lowering herself into a combat stance.

Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at the girl and how real this all seemed, this was a simulation right? Olivia backed off into the stand and started a ten second countdown.

Ruby's team at the bleachers was excited to see this new opponent Ruby had to fight. "Why does Ruby haft to fight? I could do just as well as her!" Shouted Weiss, Blake shook her head and Yang ignored her in favor of looking at the girl with a grin on her face. "Actually, speaking of the opponent, don't you think she looks kinda weird?"

"If by weird you mean hot, then absolutely." Said Yang, Blake looked the girl up and down before looking at Weiss.

"Her weapons are pretty basic, but looks can be deceiving, this woman has the look of a hardened fighter, I've seen looks like that back when I was in the-" Blake trailed off before she could complete that sentence. Yang reached out to place her hand on Blake's shoulder earning her a smile from the girl. Weiss looked at the arena as the countdown reach the end.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _GO!_

Ruby pulled the trigger of her gun and a loud band echoed through the room as a blinding red shot streaked across the room towards Lightening. The woman raised her shield up and the shot crashed against the red metal of the shield. Ruby continued firing from her gun, getting pushed back slightly from the recoil.

After a few rounds hit, almost in a flash of light, Lightening had vanished. Ruby's last round just sailing past and hitting the back wall where it just disappeared. Ruby looked around as she tried to find her opponent, as she looked up and saw Lightening sailing down towards her with her shield up and her sword pulled back. Ruby squeaked with surprise as she pointed her gun behind her and pulled the trigger, shooting her forwards and out of the way of Lightening's attack.

Lightening's shield crashed into the floor of the arena with a loud ' ** _Crash'_** , and soon the pink haired warrior was back onto her feet ran towards Ruby. Swinging her sword to attack her unprotected back. Ruby cried out as the red sword hit her, biting off a portion of her protective aura. Lightening pressed on as she continued to slash at Ruby in a fiersom combo that racked the huntress.

Ruby flipped around in the air to defend against the strikes but only blocked a few of them as Lightening seemed to get faster and faster. As Ruby hit the ground she opened up the gun she was carrying into a longer form as long as her body. A gleaming silver blade extended from the weapon in the form of a giant scythe that blocked Lightening's next attack and spun around in Ruby's hands. Lightening's eyes widened as she tried to block the attack but the scythe hooked around her shield and Lightening was spun around in a circle of pink and red. At the end of the swing Ruby unhooked the woman and Lightening was sent flying back towards the far wall in response.

Ruby pushed off with her back foot, intending to press her advantage while she had it. She pulled the trigger on her weapon, pointing it behind her, firing a blast that rocketed her forward. When Ruby had gotten closer she rose up with her scythe to attack Lightening. The pink haired woman raised her shield to block the first strike, the scythe scraping across Lightening's shield with a course sound like claws against metal _'screech'_. Ruby was not done with her assault as the huntress spun around with her weapon reached out as wide as she could, firing off rounds as Ruby spun faster and faster and swung the scythe at Lightening into her body, slashing Lighting and sending her flailing towards the wall as the strike pushed her back.

Lightening cried out like a ballon losing it's air as she hit the wall. Ruby sunk the blade of her scythe into the ground, pointing the barrel of the gun towards Lightening and putting her hand on the lever of the gun as she fired round after round at Lightening.

Lightening was shot a few times before she raised up her shield to block on of the shots, the shield recoiled back as the round hit, deflecting off the shield into the crowd, but as the crowds was about to panic a white barrier intercepted the round and it disappeared into light. Just as it did, Lightening raised her open hand and out shot an orb of grey light that traveled towards Ruby who saw the light and blocked against it as it hit her and exploded in an explosion of power that forced Ruby back in pain.

"Gyah!" Ruby said as she was pushed back her arms in front to absorb the attack. Ruby shook her head and looked at Lightening who was running towards the huntress with her sword to the side ready to fight once again.

Ruby raised her scythe to block the first strike, but Lightening responded quickly as she punched out with her shield and Ruby only had a second to respond before being hit in the gut. Ruby focused quickly with her aura and in a flash of rose petals the huntress disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind Lightening and swing her scythe at the pink haired warrior. Lightening took the first attack, but when Ruby tried to follow up Lightening quickly escaped the strike and fell back away from Ruby. Both fighters strove to catch their breaths as they looked at each other like two predators weary from fighting and calculating their next move.

"I don't know if you'll respond when I tell you that you are amazing." Ruby panted as she looked at the girl.

To her surprise Lightening smiled and flung her sword onto her shoulder, the back of the blade resting against her as she looked at the young girl with interest. "I'll give you some credit girl, you can fight well yourself despite being literally younger than my sister."

Ruby stared in shock at the girl as she responded. "You can respond, you can talk?" asked Ruby like it was the most interesting thing ever. Lightening simply rolled her eys as she took a combat stance towards the girl before Ruby's eyes lit up, "You have a sister?" Lightening looked at Ruby as the question was asked and she nodded. Ruby saw the nod and readied her own weapon in response. "Well, my sister is cheering me on. So I can't lose here!"

Lightening smiled at Ruby as she tensed her foot to charge the girl, "Likewise." And the fighting resumed, the crowd cheered for Ruby as the young girl fought against the pink haired swords-woman.

* * *

On the stands looking over the fight, Yang and the other members of team RWBY were staring with wide eyes as the fight commenced, Ruby and Lightening giving it they're all as they tried desperately to attack each other. Blake and Weiss traced over the fight with wide eyes as the entire thing commenced. Yang was just staring at the fight dumbstruck.

Yang was the one to break the silence among them, shouting incredulously at the action, "this is insane, this is amazing, this is incredible!" the blond haired girl tried to describe what was going with increasing enthusiasm as Ruby and the pink haired girl went at each other with increased speed. Blake and Weiss nodded as they looked at the fight.

"That girl is really skilled, I've hardly seen people keep up with Ruby's speed, her semblance has let her catch up with speeding vehicles before. But this girl is amazingly good at reacting in time with Ruby." Weiss analyzed the fight going on, with a wave of her hand, Lightening send more colored orbs of light at Ruby, a burring red one that sailed past Ruby that exploded into fire, a cloudy blue one that froze everything around it, and a green one that bent the air around it into cyclones. Weiss winced at her control, "Being able to control dust with your bare hands is no easy feet, maybe that's her semblance?"

"No," Blake interjected, gaining her looks from Yang and Weiss, "Look at how she's keeping up with Ruby, if it was speed then it wouldn't explain how she would be able to keep up with her, and if it was elemental control, then why isn't she doing more with it? My guess is that her semblance is based on her reactions."

"Then Ruby's at a disadvantage," Yang shouted worried as she looked over towards Ruby. At the top of the arena, giant flat screen monitors displayed the aura levels of both competitors as they duked it out.

* * *

So far they were evenly matched, Ruby and Lightening were dropping at even rate every so often. However; overall, Lightening seemed to be holding a solid lead over Ruby with a higher aura level then her. A difference that was reflected in their fights, Ruby fought quickly, striking Lightening with a flurry of close range strikes, using her scythe to manipulate the battle at mid range and using the barrel of the gun to continue her assault.

Ruby had just parried a forward strike from Lightening's sword and Ruby had pulled the trigger on her gun, bringing the sword to the ground along with her scythe as it crashed against Lightening's aura. Ruby fired a round into Lightening's chest to send her back as Ruby disappeared into rosepetals and tried to dive at Lightening from above.

However, once in a while, one of Ruby's strikes would slide off Lightening's shield. Lightening raised her red armored shield as Ruby's strike was deflected to the side and Ruby was left vulnerable as Lightening struck quickly against her. At that moment, the Lightening took that opportunity to strike Ruby, turning the tide of battle right into her advantage. And when Ruby was pushed back, Lightening waved her hand to release an elemental barrage that chased Ruby who would either dodge or be slightly hit by the strikes as she backed away for another strike.

Lightening followed Ruby as she backed away and Ruby swung her scythe as she tried to fight off the ensuing assault. But Ruby could feel Lightening's semblance matching her strikes and surpassing them as she quickly responded to every block with one of her own.

This pattern would repeat every so often, bringing new twists and turns to the battle until the very last moment.

Ruby was knocked back as another swipe from Lightening's sword set her against the wall, she heard the beeping of her scroll as she looked down to see that her aura was nearing the red, and that any more of this and she would end up loosing the fight.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she focused her semblance and conjured as much speed as she could, firing with her weapon she rocketed towards her opponent at ludicrous speeds. Ruby spun around as her cloak wrapped around her turning her into a spiraling red rocket of death and rose petals that shot towards Lightening. Lightening narrowed her eyes at the attack as she planted her feet into the ground and leapt at Ruby, streaking towards the huntress like a flash of light, her sword at her side as she prepared for the final fight.

Lightening and Ruby clashed against each other, Ruby reach out with her scythe and Lightening with her sword. The two weapons crossed against each other, sparking and clanging as the weapons tried to reach their marks. The two weapons deflected each other as the two fighters continued flying towards the opposite edges of the arena, When the two fighters reached the opposite edges of their arenas, they turned around and flew back at each other, again and again.

The two women eventually disappeared from the eyes of the watchers and turned into streaks of red and greyish pink light that streaked across the arena. Fighting it out in a blaze of motion that lit up the arena with sparks of light and clangs of steel that echoed through the arena. Ruby's team from the bleachers looked on in shock, worried about their comrade as Ruby fought on.

 _Clang_

A sound echoes through the arena as Ruby and Lightening stop in mid air as Ruby holds a triumphant smirk at a shocked faced Lighting as she flips over the pink haired woman's shield and shot behind her. Charging over Lightening's shield to her unprotected front she passed over the swordswoman and hooked her scythe on her neck and continued to accelerate. Draging her down to the ground with her scythe. Crashing into the arena floor with Lightening as the dark haired huntress swung widely with her scythe in a finishing swing that sent Lightening hurtling against the walls of the arena like a baseball.

 _'Shatter'_ came the sound of breaking aura as the fight ended with Lightening thrown back into the wall and Ruby collapsed on the ground. Everyone looked at the screen to see the results; Ruby had edged out a victory, triumphing over Lightening with a small sliver of her aura left to protect her.

 _Eclair "Lightening" Farron, Retired!_ Shouted the machine as the display showed Ruby Rose as the winner of the bout.

A brief silence echoes over the crowd as they took in the results of the fight. They looked at the fighters, to the monitor, and then to each other. Soon the crowd erupted in a shout of applause as the people cheered Ruby. "Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" excitement poured into the arena with each cheer as Ruby shakily stood triumphant in the arena. She smiled as she raised her scythe to the adoring crowd.

In her acknowledgement of the crowd the huntress was caught off guard as she was then lifted off the ground by Yang who had rushed down into the arena and picked her sister up in a victory hug. The rest of her team walked down the steps to congratulate their friend's victory.

"That's my little sister, you are so amazing!" Yang shouted towards Ruby as she lifted the little girl up into a big hug. Ruby laughed as she hugged her sister. The excitement in the arena died down and Asita walked into the arena with a smile.

"Congratulations Ms. Rose, truly a spectacular display of skill, Lightening is one of the first fighters we coded due to her strength and ability, to see you triumph over her, even at such a low level, is amazing to say the least." Olivia said to Ruby, Ruby blushed and chuckled at the compliment. Then her face went wide as if something just realized to her.

"Wait, low level? What does that mean?" Ruby asked Yang put her down to look at Olivia with stupefied expressions along with Weiss and Blake. Meanwhile, everyone looked as Lightening got up and walked over to the group.

"Lightening is known as 'the Savior', the amount of feats she has under her belt far eclipses what any student could do in this school." Olivia explains as she gestures towards the pinks haired swordswoman. Lightening stood next to Olivia looking no worse for wear and Ruby's jaw loosened from mouth as she stood looking at the young woman with a wide-eyed look of stupor. A look that was shared, in various degrees, by Ruby's teammates who gaped openly at the girl and Olivia giggled as she flipped her scroll so Ruby and her teammates could view the details.

"Éclair "Lightening" Farron," Read Weiss from the top, "Combat level, Thirty percent?" Weiss almost screamed that last part. Lightening giggled along with Oliva's loud audible laugh that was soon drowned out by the sounds of concern and shock from the observing crowd.

"If it makes you feel any better, thirty percent is very high considering your grade." Olivia got out through chuckles, which seemed to make Ruby mad as she looked at her with a glare that seemed intent to set Olivia on fire. Ruby's eyes drifted to Lightening who was staring at her intensely. Ruby was drawn to her as well, this was a warrior who had apparently had been called 'Savior'. What did that mean? Who was this girl? And how has she not heard of her before?

Ruby was brought out of her thoughts by Lightening's voice, which sounded firm but soft. Like a big sister speaking to her family, "Ruby, was it?" asked Lightening, drawing the attention of the people around her, Olivia had a curious expression on her face as she looked at the two fighters exchange words.

"Uh, yes?" said Ruby unsure; she had known that the construct created by the arena could fight really well. She hadn't thought that they were capable of speech as well.

"Why do you fight? You know where this path will lead right?" asked Lightening, she spoke with a weary voice, like one that knew what that question meant more than anything. Her stance spoke of battle, every movement told stories of tragedy and fighting. The way she stood, loose and with one foot in front of another showed that Lightening could very well leap off to fight right now if she so choose.

But there was something in her eyes, not the fire of battle, weariness and a soft crack in her. Ruby could feel it, deep in her soul, that all Lightening wanted was to see something good happen. Lightening opened her mouth to speak again, "I've fought through numerous battles, all for the sake of saving the world," Ruby and her teammates felt the weight in her voice as the pinkette spoke to them. "You're heading that way as well right? Can you save the world?"

Ruby thought about the question, hadn't Blake asked her the same question some time ago? Ruby smiled as she gave the same response, for it was the only one she knew. "Well, that's why we're here right? To make it better?" Lightening narrowed her eyes at the response Ruby continued her smile. Her silver eyes lit up as she spoke. "Hunters and Huntresses, they always seemed so cool in theory. Fighting monsters, chasing bad guys, always there to save the day."

Lightening nodded her head as Ruby continued, "coming to Beacon has taught me a lot of things. The most important thing I've learned is that. I'm right where I need to be. And when the time comes, I'll go exactly where I need to go, to do what must be done for those who would come to rely on me."

Lightening and Ruby stared at each other for a while, looking at each other in silence, gauging the answers given and the resolve to defend it.

Then, Lightening chuckled, a motion that caused Ruby to tilt her head in confusion, Lightening had a smile on her face, a beautiful smile that lit up the arena and set Ruby's heart at ease. "How does a girl so young," she said shaking her head, "Understand so much?"

Ruby chuckled nervously and shrugged, earning smiles from her friends who nudged Ruby playfully, Olivia nodded her head and pressed a button on her scroll and Lightening started to disappear into the white blocks she was formed from. "Keep those friends of yours close, they're going to help you become stronger some day." Lightening said before she disappeared. Ruby nodded as Olivia looked towards team RWBY with a nod.

"Thank you for participating in this fight Ruby, can you and your team sit down back in your seat while I announce the next fights please." Olivia asked to the group of girls as she pulled up the student list again.

"Well done to Ruby Rose, and a congratulations on her victory." Said Ozpin to the students, walking into the arena to deliver his next speech. "The system has a difficulty setting that determines the level of ability the fighter has in combat. First years will be allowed to fight up to twenty percent, second years will be able to fight up to fourty, third years to sixty, and fourth years to eighty" Ozpin's face hardened as he said the next part of his explaination. "Any higher will require special testing to check competency. More information will be available via an application that will be available to your scrolls." The students checked their scrolls to see if said application was available, to their dismay however, said application was not available.

"Now, we will be going over a few more functions of this arena, we will ask a team of hunters to display the next few functions." Glenda Goodwitch explained to the students. And again a million hands shot up to volunteer for the task. Olivia smiled as she looked down at the list of names, she smiled as she chose then next names on her list.

"Can I please have team. . ."

* * *

Thanks to all the people who favorited this story. I want to do more, however I cannot promise a solid review schedule due to working exclusively on my book at the time. I do however work on these stories on weekends so I will try and get to it then.

Another thing, I don't have all the fights planned out for the story, so I would appreciate any ideas for fights. They haft to be between an RWBY character and a character from an already existing series, good news is that I am flexible with what series I will put in. I can be reached via PM and Reviews.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter (whenever it comes out.)


	3. Team JNPR vs Team ASCH (Tales of Graces)

Oh, before I begin I wanted to get a few things out in the open.

First, credit where credit was due, the inspiration for this fanfic actually came from another writer on this site and I thought I should credit them. They wrote a Kingdom Hearts RWBY fanfiction which uses similar elements to mine, I just added my own and made it bigger and badder than them. They still have some good stuff though so I want to credit them. Their name is Mordred66 and the fanfic is called Remnant Data Battles. I didn't steal his work I just took an element and changed it for my own story cause I thought it was a really cool idea and I wanted to expand on it. Give his fic a look and leave a review if you liked it.

Second is the style of the fight, the opponents being fought are from a series not entirely different from RWBY, problem is that the logic used might be called into question by some people. Any questions you might have regarding inconsistencies with character's powers and abilities will be addressed in a later chapter around chapter 5 or 6. Feel free to comment on it in a review though, it always helps me understand what I need to work on.

Thank you and enjoy the fight.

* * *

As the students gathered to the new arena Team JNPR, dressed in their beacon academy uniforms, entered with the crowd and soon joined team RWBY in sitting in the bleachers. Two girls and two boys sat next to each other looking towards the arena chatting with each other. The first boy, a young man with short messy golden hair and blue eyes spoke out amongst the chattering students, "Hey Pyrrha, what do you think the arena is for?" asked the boy in a young and naive voice. The girl next to her smiled at the blond haired boy. She had red hair with a bronze circlet bounding her hair together.

"Not sure, I think it might be for some new kind of class," Pyrrha said looking over the arena. On the far side of the group an orange haired girl with green eyes looked at the arena with a wide gleeful smile.

"Ooh, ooh, you think it's some kind of special hunter training that will test us and make us cry beyond our wildest dreams?" asked the girl. Drawing the attention of her friends, especially a boy next to her with short black hair with a pink streak through it sighed as he cupped his face to his head.

"Nora, I don't think that's the case, it might just be a new arena, the school has a few, maybe they wanted to add another one." Supplied the black haired boy, calmly stating his reasoning to the small group. "I saw the building being built before, I think they were adding complex mechanical systems in the arena walls and floors." The group of friends nodded and continued to watch. Greeting their friends, team RWBY, on the bleachers below them as Ozpin and the other teachers made their announcements.

Ozpin explained the arena and set about demonstrating the capabilities of the machine to the students, further interesting the young hunters in training.

"I knew it! Jaune! Ren! Didn't I tell you that it was some training apparatus?" Said Nora excitedly, the dark haired boy smiling at her and the blonde haired boy looking at the field in front of him with renewed intensity. Pyrrha looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Ready to give it a try yourself?" asked Pyrrha to Jaune. The blonde haired boy nodded as he looked down at the stadium as Ruby Rose was called into the center.

"I want to see how Ruby will do, if I see what Ruby's practice will be like. It will probably help me to have an idea of what to expect from this system." Jaune explained his interest as he watched the pink haired figure appear from the bottom of the arena. Lightening took her stance for her fight against Ruby.

"Sword and Shield, just like you Jaune. Something about her makes me feel uneasy however." Ren said, Nora was fidgeting right next to Ren and she shouted out to the ring with enthusiasm.

"Kick her ass Ruby!" shouted the cheerful huntress as the battle starts and Ruby begun her assault. Team JNPR watched with awe as the two fighters duked it out with intense fury. Jaune watched with a look of amazement and horror on his face as the two women duked it out with high intense attacks. Pyrrha analyzed each move the fighters took to see what their strengths were. Ren followed suit, keeping pace with the fight with his quick eyes. Nora was more interested in how amazing the fight was and was cheering like it was a sports event.

"Yeah! Go Ruby!" shouted Nora as the fight continued and Lightening waved balls of elements at her opponent.

"This is insane!" Jaunne said during the fight. "How was anyone this strong during the history of Remnant, and how did I not know about them?" His friends didn't provide an answer, too interested in analyzing the fight below them.

"Ren! Do you see the way the pink haired girl moves through the fight?" Pyrrha asked Ren, Ren nodded as he continued to watch the fight. Ruby and Lightening having switched to a back and forth routine of fight and defend. "She's reacting as fast as Ruby can attack, is it speed or something else?"

"The way she moves is able to keep up with Ruby and even match her speed, but it's not speed like Ruby's I can guess that," Ren explained pointing to Lightening's sword swings. "Her elemental projectiles may be dust, but her semblance seems to be able to keep up with Ruby somehow."

"I figured that too, but how?" asked Pyrrha. Jaune, who had been following the conversation, raised his hands in the air like he didn't know.

"Come on guys, it's not like she's manipulating time with her semblance right?" Jaune had meant that to be a question, but the way Pyrrha and Ren looked at him and then back to the fight at hand, he began to get nervous. "Right guys, nobody's powerful enough to do that right?"

"Time-Dilation is a common technique that people with aura can use to manipulate their own time. And I have heard of people learning that skill to an extraordinary degree." Pyrrha said looking at the fight, Ren nodded and continued.

"And if it happened to be her semblance, then it's potential would skyrocket." Ren concluded, drawing Nora's attention as she gasped in awe.

"Woahhh, you mean that she can be all like," Nora then made whooshing noises as she waved her arms in the air like a cheep overblown action flic, making weird whooshing noises as she spoke. "Wooaaa, chuwoaaaa, and react as fast as Ruby can? That's so cool!" she said as the two fighters were thrown apart and then shot at each other in a flash of steel and speed that left them looking like streaks of color against the backdrop of the arena. When the dust cleared, Ruby dealt the final blow to Lightening, and the fight was over.

The crowd roared in applause for Ruby, team JNPR clapped their hands in applause as well as they cheered for their friend as loud as they could. Ms. Olivia came down and congratulated Ruby; there was some talking to Lightening before she disappeared into the floor.

"What do you think was up with Ruby and that Lightening girl?" asked Jaunne, his friends had no answer for him as they shrugged their shoulders.

"These simulations, do they have personalities as well?" asked Ren, fascinated by the idea of training partners that can be created to have emotions. His teammates didn't answer though, and Professor Ozpin's voice rang out through the arena.

"Well done to Ruby Rose, and a congratulations on her victory." Said Ozpin to the students, walking into the arena to deliver his next speech. "The system has a difficulty setting that determines the level of ability the fighter has in combat. First years will be allowed to fight up to twenty percent and so on. More information will be available via an application that will be available to your scrolls." The students checked their scrolls to see if said application was available, to their dismay however, said application was not available.

"Now, we will be going over a few more functions of this arena, we will ask a team of hunters to display the next few functions." Glenda Goodwitch explained to the students. And again a million hands shot up to volunteer for the task.

Olivia smiled as she looked down at the list of names; she smiled as she chose then next names on her list. "Can I please have team JNPR please?" asked Olivia into the microphone. Jaune looked at his teammates as they stared in surprise. Pyrrha shared a confused look with Jaune as Nora smiled in anticipation.

"Oh yeah baby!" the hyperactive Nora cheered as she leapt out of her seat and sprinted down the stairs towards the arena, cheering as she went down the stairs, "woohoo!" Her teammates looked to each other and followed suit, walking down the arena still talking to each other.

"Why are we being called?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune led his team down the stairs, descending towards the center of the arena the blond haired boy looked around to take in the arena. When the entire team arrived at the bottom of the arena, Ozpin and Glenda had already left the arena floor and Olivia was waiting for them with a grin on her face. The four hunters line up side by side in front of the dark skinned girl as she looked each member of team JNPR down from head to toe like a analytical beast.

"Well, well," said Olivia looking overtly amused by what she saw. "Well, well, well, when I heard who was a part of this team I wanted to see it for myself." Olivia stepped to the side towards Nora and Ren. "Nora Valkyrie, you brought several Grimm already to their knees back during your early years, I think your best strength record at the time was 3 of you."

Nora blushed and nodded at the praise, reveling in the niceties, Olivia glanced towards Ren. "I know you've been working hard too, your academic scores are amazing and your semblance is quite unique I'm sorry about your village though." Ren nodded with an uneasy glance at the instructor as Olivia moved to Jaunne and Pyrrha who regarded her with caution.

"Ah the hero of Sactumn, what else can be said?" asked Olivia to Pyrrha. The red headed girl shrunk away from the praise.

"Oh no, I'm not all that important." Pyrrha said with utmost modesty, but Olivia shrugged as she looked finally at Jaune. The boy flinched under the attention, but the girl just snickered under her breath. Drawing the attention of the team as she regarded him with amusement.

"And you must have the biggest pair in the academy to pull off what you did and survive." Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at Olivia, he tried to get words out of his mouth stuttering over himself but Olivia just waved her hand at him. "But you're here now, a fine choice if I do say so myself."

"Excuse me, but, how do you know so much about us?" Ren asked the instructor.

"An excellent question, but I'm afraid I have a job to do." Olivia said, typing in directions onto her scroll. Once again the floor glowed with power as white blocks poured out of the floor around them. Nora let out a squeal of repressed joy as she reached behind her back and pulled out her weapon. The rest of her team followed, brandishing their weapons in the arena.

Jaune drew the gleaming metal sword he kept at his side, lifting the sheath of his belt and unfolding it as a shield. Pyrrha next to him pulled a copper colored shield from her back and pulled her hilt a red and copper sword. Ren straightened his arms as two green bladed machine pistols slid out of his jacket sleeves and into his hands as he readied for an attack. Nora pulled a large silver and pink grenade launcher from her back and pointed it at a pattern of blocks.

All the members of team JNPR stood battle ready and waiting for their opponents to fully appear. Tense as more blocks appeared around them forming large forked structures.

To their surprise however, the field around them was not filled with enemies, the white blocks constructed themselves into long trees and the top of the arena colored a white cloud filled blue as a fake sun lit the sky overhead. The arena filled with grass and flowers that waved in an invisible wind brushed past them. It didn't look like an arena at all, instead it looked like a common clearing one might find in the wilds.

In front of the team, white blocks rose out of the floor creating four human-shaped constructs, the first one to form was a young girl with long purple colored pigtails and a grey colored combat outfit below a pink full body vest. Red-jeweled gauntlets adorned her arms. She stood ready, her lilac colored eyes looking at the four hunters as they tensed in anticipation.

"Calm down Sophie, we'll be fine." Said a digital voice as another figure appeared next to the young girl. It was a tall teenage boy with short dark red brown hair, he wore a high collared white jacket with golden buckles and black shoulders over his blue green shirt. His legs were covered with white pants and shoes, as he seemed to walk out of the white blocks constructing him. He looked over to the four hunters and smiled at them, "Sorry for my sister, she gets a little tense before a fight."

The four hunters nodded their heads, befuddled at talking to what was supposed to be a simulation. A third figure began to form from the blocks. He was shorter than the other boy, with a head of light blue hair over spectacled blue eyes. He walked with military confidence as his blue coat fluttered, the purple tips and red lapel fluttering as he walked. He wore a light turquoise combat suit underneath and his white knee high boots clicked on the floor as he appeared, "Please, Asbel, don't apologize to our opponents," the boy said with a dismissive tone, standing next to the group with his arms crossed.

Nora's face soured at the boy, as if only seeing him once she began to gain an immediate distaste for him. "What a douche," Nora said to Ren who gave her a small frown in displeasure. The blue haired boy narrowed his eyes at the red haired girl who stuck her tongue out at him in disgust.

The blue haired boy flinched as Asbel laughed at him in response, "hey she reminds me of another girl we know, eh Hubert."

"Shut up!" Hubert said as he looked away blushing. Everybody shared a giggle as he looked around for something to distract from his current predicament. "Where's Cheria?"

"I'm here." Said a small girlish voice as the fourth and final person appeared from the combat systems constructs. She was a girl with bright pink hair tired up with two black ribbons. A red and blue brooch dotted her red and white dress with poofy sleeves. She wore a lilac colored skirt, knee high black stockings and white boots. She walked over to the two boys and put her hands on her hips to glare at them. "Honestly, can't a girl get prepared first without you two boys trying to attack each other, you two can be such boars sometimes."

Hubert flinched as he looked away quickly as Asbel nodded and came up and put his arm around Cheria gently as she blushed a deep red. "Sorry, can you forgive me?" This caused Cheria to blush deeper as she look away with her arms on Asbel's jacket.

"Geez, okay, I can forgive you." Cheria said nervously as Team JNPR awed at the scene, the lovers seemingly easing the tension of the scenario quiet a bit.

Olivia smiled as she walked over towards the four constructs and reached her hand gesturing towards them. "Allow me to introduce team ASCH: Asbel Lhant, Sophie Lhant, Cheria Barnes, and Hubert Oswell Lhant. They will be your opponents for this match." Olivia explained as the four fighters drew their weapons.

Asbel drew a medium sized straight sword with a red guard. Sophie readied her gauntlets in a boxing stance; Hubert reached under his jacket and pulled out two short swords with triggers on the hilts. Cheria meanwhile lifted her sleeve as a couple pairs of throwing knives slid into her palm. Recognizing the potential threat, team JNPR held their weapons tight and stood poised to fight.

The display on the top of the arena counted down as both teams stared each other down.

 _3_ the countdown clock chimed down signaling the beginning of the fight.

 _2_ the audience tensed as the final seconds counted down.

 _1_ Hubert grasped his weapons preparing something; Jaune realized what he was doing and raised his shield up in response. Pyrrha realized it as well and raised her shield up too.

 _Battle Start!_ And the match began in earnest. Hubert reached up with his arms and his twin blades opened up revealing the barrels of guns pointed at team JNPR. Ren had only a second to pull Nora behind the cover of Pyrrha and Jaune's shields as a barrage of fire and water elemental shots clanged against them pushing back against the shields.

Pyrrha and Jaune pushed against the assault of projectiles as Pyrrha looked past the shields towards their opponents. Her eyes widened in surprised as she saw their opponents next move. "They're coming!"

True enough team JNPR had a second to respond as Asbel and Sophie ran around the barrage to flank the team from both sides. Behind Pyrrha, Nora took out her grenade launcher and pointed it at Sophie who was running towards her at top speed.

"Dibs on the fighter!" shouted Nora as she unleashed her own barrage of pink colored grenades that traveled towards Sophie. Sophie dashed from side to side to dodge the incoming barrage. On the other side Ren had pointed his guns at Asbel and tried to fend the enemy swordsman off. A burst of green colored bullets streamed from Ren's weapon towards Asbel who held up his sheathed sword to block the bullets.

When the two fighters reached team JNPR Hubert stopped his attack and charged forwards with his guns put away into the extended short swords. Jaune took the opportunity to swing his sword at Asbel who blocked the strike and swung his own sheathed sword towards the swordsman in response. Sophie punched towards Nora who blocked the strike with the side of her grenade launcher as Pyrrha swung her sword towards Sophie who back flipped out of the way and leapt towards the two in an attempt to strike again.

Pyrrha blocked the strike with her shield as Nora flipped a switch on her weapon, spinning the weapon around she extended her weapon into a large silver and pink warhammer and swung it at the purple haired girl. Sophie blocked the strike with her gauntlets but was thrown to the side from the impact.

Ren on the other side had joined Jaune in trying to fend off Asbel who was beating them both with his sheathed blade. Jaune tried to block some of the strikes but Asbel was also skilled with hand-to-hand combat, kicking the shield out of the way before delivering a nasty second strike towards the blond haired boy. Ren was able to keep up better but Asbel was pushing back against Ren.

Hubert reached the main fight and connected the hilts of his swords together and swung them towards Jaune in a twirl of steel. Jaune blocked the first of the attacks with the flat of his blade but Jaune's arm was flung to the side with Hubert's second strike, opening him up to a flurry off slashes and strikes like a dance of steel. Hubert flourished his attack with a final swipe of his blade sending Jaune flying into the air.

As he was flung into the air Jaune felt his body spasm as if being hit with a second more powerful invisible strike that sent him flying down into the arena floor with a crash.

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha as she reached her shield arm back and threw her shield at Hubert, Hubert back stepped out of the way of the shield as he turned his attention to Pyrrha who extended her sword into its rifle form and shot at Hubert, Hubert swung his sword to deflect the bullets and Pyrrha switched tactics as she extended the rifle into a spear and swung it at the blue haired boy.

Hubert raised his double blade towards the incoming strike and parried the first strike. Hubert raised the other end of the sword in a counterattack that Pyrrha dodged and attacked again, Hubert bringing spinning his blade around to catch the incoming strike.

"Predictable!" he shouted as he lifted up his sword in another strike. As he did; however, the blue soldier fell forwards in shock towards Pyrrha who smiled and swung upwards with her sword sending Hubert into the air. As she did, her shield appeared from behind Hubert having completed its round trip and flew into Pyrrha's hands as she leapt towards the helpless boy. Swinging her sword to knock away Hubert's guard she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders and flung herself towards the ground in a rolling suplex.

The two fighters hit the ground with a crash, Pyrrha landed on her feet and Hubert was flat on his back. Pyrrha swung out with her spear knocking Hubert away while his teammates looked to him in fear.

"Hubert!" shouted Sophie, disengaging from Nora's strike to rush towards him. Nora cried out in annoyance as if she was being ignored. Pyrrha saw the girl rush towards her and swung out with her shield towards Sophie who rolled under the strike and towards Hubert. Pulling the downed fighter away from the fight she put her arms on Hubert's chest and her gauntlets started glowing.

"What's she doing!" shouted Ren as he blocked another strike from Asbel and Jaune looked up from the floor towards the two and his eyes quickly widened.

"Nora! Stop them!" the blond haired boy shouted towards his team. Nora smiled as she retracted her hammer into a grenade launcher into a volley of pink colored grenades towards the pair. However the strike came to late, a bright shine was released from Sophie's gauntlets and Jaune's eyes were drawn to the aura board where he saw Hubert's drained Aura charged up as if being healed. "Oh no," was all Jaune could muster as the cloud of grenade smoke cleared and Hubert was standing with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Now then, let's try this again." Hubert said, reaching over to his weapon and disconnecting the two pieces and holding the shortswords in his hands as he dashed towards Ren. Pyrrha raised her shield to intercept but was struck from multiple sides by dark grey throwing knives. Pyrrha looked to the side to see Cheria holding another knife about to throw it towards the gladiator. Hubert dashed past Pyrrha as she raised her shield to defend herself. Cheria threw her knives at Pyrrha who watched as each knife directed themselves towards the warrior. Pyrrha reached out with her semblance wrapping the knives in her magnetic pull.

Pyrrha's eyes opened in shock however as the knives didn't respond and kept going towards her. Pyrrha raised her arms up as the knives exploded into electrical bolts that covered her shield.

"I can't use my semblance!" Pyrrha shouted as she was forced back from the barrage of attacks that shocked past her. Jaune looked as his teammates were pushed back and then to Sophie who was joining Cheria's assault on Pyrrha, although Jaune noticed something.

"That's it!" Jaune shouted as Asbel leapt at him to deliver a powerful slap with his sword. Jaune rolled past the swipe and ran towards Sophie with his shield up. Sophie was unprepared and could only watch as Jaune slammed into her full charge with his shield. The lavender haired girl was flung into the air as Cheria was distracted enough for Pyrrha to transform her weapon into a rifle and shoot it towards Cheria who was hit several times.

"Regroup!" shouted Asbel as he ran over to protect Cheria and Hubert ran over to Sophie to protect her from harm. Team JNPR joined up for discussion.

"I think I'm getting a hang of their fighting styles." Ren said as he pointed towards the group. "The two swordsmen and the fighter girl are offence while the red haired girl is long range. I think some of them are healers but I'm not sure of the specifics."

"The violet girl can heal but at the cost of her stamina it might have something to do with her aura bursting out." Jaune said drawing the attention of his team towards him. "Ren when you were fighting the blue haired guy, didn't feel like you were hit more times than you were?" Ren could only nod at Jaune's deduction, which caused Jaune to grimace, "then my guess is that Hubert can multiply the amount of hits he got on a person as he comes into contact with them."

The rest of the blond swordsman's team cringed as they thought of that power. Then their eyes went wide as they watched as Cheria put her hands together and a circle of energy surrounded the four opposing team members and their en energy started refilling. The team could only watch in horror as it happened but Jaune was looking at the circle of power around them that retracted back into Cheria after they had been healed up.

"Alright, sorry about that, we're ready to fight now." Asbel said as he held his sword out to the group. Jaune however was looking towards his friends and nodded his head.

"Guys I've got a plan. You want to try it?" Jaune said, his friends looked towards their leader and towards each other before nodding and readying their weapons for a second round of fighting. Jaune raised his sword and shield as he loosened up his feet. "Okay, fight the people I tell you too, attack from the front and prepare to act fast."

"Right!" His team shouted as they stood with Jaune.

Back up on the stands Team RWBY was watching the incoming fight with increasing excitement. Ruby and Yang were bouncing in their seats rapidly as they waited for the match to resume.

"Yeah! Go JNPR! Go JNPR!" they shouted excitedly as they cheered wildly for their friends.

"Dolts," Weiss said criticizing her teammates as she waited for the fight to resume. Blake was next to her as she watched the fight intensely. Her eyes were focused on Asbel as he held his sheathed sword behind him ready to strike. The pose sent flashes of red into her mind and images of red scars with wolf heads on them. Her body shuddered at the thought.

Soon teams JNPR and ASCH ran towards each other as fast as they could. As they did Jaune barked his orders towards his team. "Pyrrha! Ren! Go long for Sophie!" He shouted. The two fighters nodded as they raised their guns towards Sophie and shot towards her, Asbel left Cheria's side to run towards the lavenderette and block the shots with his sword. This only made Jaune smile as he sprung his trap.

"Nora! Attack Cheria!" came Jaune's next order. Cheria had to physically stop herself from going forwards as Nora launched herself at the poor girl. Hubert stepped in to take the blow but was rammed out of the way by Jaune who crashed into Hubert's side with his shield and swung out with his sword in a massive cleave to damage the blue boy.

Hubert's face contorted in surprise as he was thrown to the side and Nora crashed into Cheria as Pyrrha and Ren attacked Sophie who tried to fight back but was assaulted by bullets as she ran up behind Asbel who couldn't block all the bullets and was hit multiple times as he tried to advace. Asbel swung his sword at Pyrrha but she caught the sword with her semblance and threw him aside as Pyrrha resumed fire at Sophie.

As Sophie reached the group Ren reached out with his hands to catch her fist as a burst of aura slammed into his own. Ren was pushed back but Sophie was exhausted as Pyrrha came in and sung her sword rhythmically at Sophie, knocking her into a combo of strikes, extending her sword into a spear and shooting it out to damage her at long range before finishing with a well-placed shot to the head.

 _"Sophie Lhant! Retired!"_ shouted the machine as Sophie fell to the floor in a heep.

"No!" shouted Asbel as he ran up to the two fighters and unsheathed his sword, gleaming with red and yellow energy Pyrrha raised her shield to defend but it was worthless. Asbel swung his sword to the side in a white steam of light, opening them up to Asbel's second strike which caught Pyrrha up the middle as she was carried upwards by the force of Asbel's swing. "Stampede Strike!" he shouted as a pillar of light erupted from the ground carrying Pyrrha up with a scream.

Jaune heard the scream and turned his head to look at her as he looked in surprise, but a strike from Hubert caught him off guard as he looked at his opponent.

"You have angered me! You will regret this!" He shouted as he connected his two blades in an arrow shape in one hand and motioned with his other hand forming an arrow of lighting pointed towards Jaune. Jaune raised his shield as Hubert called out with a cry, "Tempest Arrow!" An arrow of light hit Jaune's shield as Hubert's semblance kicked in an Jaune felt his shield being assaulted by a myriad of repeated strikes as he was pushed back into the wall with a crash.

Pyrrha slammed into the ground next to Jaune who got up and looked at Cheria who was looking and Ren and Nora with a glint in her eyes. Jaune got up and ran towards them. His teeth in a grimace as he ran towards the girl with the desperation of a wounded soldier. "My turn! Trillion Drive!" Cheria shouted as she threw the knives from her hands and lines of aura sprouted forth towards the pair.

Ren and Nora watched as the daggers split apart into several pieces and glowed with energy. However, before the blades could get close to them they dropped like rocks towards the ground and Cheria let out a yelp of surprise as Jaune came in front of her and the lines disappeared.

"You make lines with your semblance which you send your aura and knives through. But I guess it's lucky for me that they can't pass through solids can they?" asked Jaune as Cheria looked at him in fear. Asbel and Hubert ran towards him with weapons raised towards him to strike back. Jaune struck first thought, hitting Cheria straight in the chest with his sword as she raised her arms and caused a flowering burst of aura in front of her damageing Jaune and dwindling his aura supplies.

As the rest of the team ran however, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora unleashed a salvo of bullets towards the group as they ran away. Team ASCH was getting pelted in the back as they ran towards Cheria. Jaune swung out with his shield knocking Cheria back into the wall as Hubert and Asbel swung their swords towards the blond haired boy and depleted the last remaining sections of his aura reserve.

 _"Jaune Arc! Retired!"_ shouted the display, as it did, a little dome of white light wrapped around Jaune, pinning him in place.

Team JNPR rushed to help their teammate as Olivia's voice sounded from the speakers. "If a generated opponent's aura gets lowered to dangerous levels they will disappear from the arena!" she explained to the students watching. "As an added measure of safety, once a human opponent's aura drops below dangerous they are encased in a barrier that will shield them from any other attacks. This is to help those who might not be able to escape the arena during the fighting."

Once the rest of team JNPR had confirmed that their teammate was safe they looked towards Cheria who was trying to heal her teammates. Pyrrha shot towards Cheria hitting her in the head as she fell to the ground. Asbel stood up and used his sheathed sword to block the incoming attacks. Ren and Nora flanked the group on either side to keep them distracted.

Hubert raised his sword to block against Ren's strike but Asbel could do nothing as Nora came around him and swung her outstretched hammer towards Cheria who raised her hand to block.

"We need to finish this now!" shouted Hubert as Asbel looked towards the two front attackers and Pyrrha sniping from the center of the arena.

"Cheria! Use Indignation!" Asbel shouted drawing his sword and drawing it along the ground as a shockwave of energy traveled towards Pyrrha who leapt out of the way to avoid it.

"I'll help!" shouted Hubert as he split apart his weapons and pulled the triggers towards Ren who dodged the bullets towards him. Meanwhile Asbel was driving off Nora towards the center of the arena. Hubert aimed his shots well, driving Ren off and away from Cheria as she threw her knife up into the air and took out a lightening dust crystal.

Ren dodged all the attacks but stopped when he found Pyrrha and Nora next to him in the center of the arena. Ren looked as Hubert aimed his pistols towards the knife Cheria had thrown and shot at it, encasing it in a ball of lighting energy as Cheria turned the dust into a line of energy towards the knife.

"Your dreams shattered in vain!" chanted Cheria as the energy in the knife finished collecting. Pyrrha and Ren ran to get out of the way while Nora looked up to the knife with a smile. "Indignation!" and a blast of lightening shot down into the arena, rumbling it with the sheer force of its might. The students held on the bleachers to keep them righted as the blast rocked the arena.

Up in the bleachers with team RWBY, the girls were watching the attack with shock as the three figures fell to the floor in a heep.

"Holy crow!" shouted Ruby as she watched the attack rip through the team like it was nothing. Pyrrha and Ren only had a second to get away and it wasn't enough. "Do you think they're okay?"

Weiss looked up to the aura board with a grim look on her face. "Not good, that attack ripped through Pyrrha and Ren's aura's like it was nothing. The rest of the team looked up at the display board as Ren and Pyrrha's aura's hit zero.

 _"Pyrrha Nikos! Lie Ren! Retired!"_ The display shouted as all but Nora remained. Blake looked down towards the orange haired girl as she got up slowly and looked towards her three opponents. All but Yang looked worried for her as she got up slowly.

"Well, this is over." Blake said as she watched Nora stand up like a battered warrior.

"Don't be so sure." Yang said, causing her friends to look over to her with confused looks, Yang returned their looks with a sly smile. "Ren told me about Nora's semblance, Lightening attacks are ineffective against her, her semblance absorbs the energy and turns it into strength." A wide smile stretched across Ruby's face as she looked at Nora, Weiss's eyes jumped open as she turned her head as Blake looked at Yang with an unknown expression.

But true to form, Nora was already back up on her face as a Cheshire Cat grin spread across her face as she held her hammer in two hands. "Nice knowing ya!" she shouted as she dashed across the arena towards the three opponents. Asbel, Cheria, and Hubert all shared a look of surprise as their attack finished. Hubert rushed towards Nora, guns blazing as he tried to slow her down, Nora swung her hammer in front of her to deflect the bullets as she raised her hammer and swung it down on Hubert.

" _Hubert Oswell Lhant! Retired!"_ shouted the display as Hubert stayed on the ground and didn't get up, his aura gage dropping to zero before anyone could register it. Asbel and Cheria could only look in fear as Nora flipped over the hammer and landed on the floor, continuing her sprint towards the two. Asbel readied his sword to attack as Nora ran, as she reached into his range, Asbel drew his sword in a wide arc to slash at her the white of his sword tracing against the air as he swung his blade.

Nora however slid underneath the blade and placed the barrel of her hammer towards the ground and fired, blasting herself into the air as she flipped over top of the two remaining members of team ASCH as she swung her hammer down, taking out Cheria and Hubert with one hit.

 _"Cheria Barnes! Retired! Asbel Lhant! Retired! Victory!"_ shouted the announcer, the crowd erupted in applause as team JNPR were released from the domes keeping them down as they stood up and looked around them. Nora panted in exhaustion as she walked away from her two opponents towards her teammates who ran up to her with open arms.

"That was spectacular Nora!" shouted Pyrrha, congratulating her teammate on her victory. Nora smiled as she collapsed forwards into her teammates arms.

"That, was, amazing," Nora tiredly said as her teammates laughed at her. "Hey? Can we get something to eat after this?" Her teammates smiled and nodded as Olivia came to the arena clapping her hands with a creeping sneer on her face.

"Congratulations, I had the difficulty set higher to truly test you, but it seems you were able to exploit a laps in judgment to your advantage." Olivia related to the group, causing them to look at her seriously as she walked up to them. "Still, you played to your strengths well, despite getting cornered at that last bit."

"Yeah, I guess I should have tried to figure your abilities out more before fighting." Said Asbel, Jaune and Pyrrha looked towards the brown haired swordsman as he walked up towards the group and outstretched his hand. "Thank you for this opportunity." Jaune looked at the hand for a second before smiling back and returning the handshake. Team JNPR looked at the opposing team as they walked up towards Asbel with smiles on their faces, as if losing didn't faze them.

"I'm surprised that you were able to tank that attack, although even I underestimate my opponents," Hubert said pushing up his glasses with his finger. Nora grinned at the blue haired boy.

"Aw, that's really nice," said Nora as Hubert raised his arms startled at her tone. The rest of his team laughed at him as he folded his hands across his chest pouting.

"It's always the excitable ones, aye Hubert?" Teased Asbel as looked at Hubert with an open mouth smile.

Hubert stood glaring daggers at Asbel as the boy continued laughing. Jaune and Ren seemed to get in on it as the three boys had a chuckle at Hubert's expense. Meanwhile the girls had gotten together and were looking at the boys. Pyrrha was looking at Jaune with a fond look as Cheria was watching her.

"Doesn't get your affection?" Cheria asked Pyrrha, Pyrrha was startled out of her trance as she looked at Cheria who gave her a look that said, 'I know', Pyrrha just nodded once as she and Cheria began to talk. Nora and Sophie on the other hand were chuckling at each other as they traded fake punches at each other like little sisters.

"Your pretty strong, we got to arm wrestle sometime soon." Nora said to Sophie who gave the widest and most innocent smile as she reached out with her arms and hugged Nora. Nora didn't even hesitate as she swung her arms around Sophie and lifted the little girl in the air, giggling as she did so.

"Well, we need to head back." Cheria said as the legs of Team ASCH started to fall apart into white blocks. The arena around them started to fade out as well, Asbel, Hubert and Sophie gave waves of goodbye as they fell apart into blocks.

"Call us up to fight again sometime, we'd be happy to see you again." Said Asbel as team ASCH faded into blocks and the arena was vacant again. As the last remnants of the fight disappeared from the arena, Olivia took out her microphone and spoke into it.

"Give a round of applause to team JNPR!" she shouted as the crowd gave a round of cheers towards the group. Team JNPR returned to the bleachers with their heads held high as they went up the stairs. Team RWBY called out to them and drew them towards their seats behind them. The two teams reconvened and chatted amongst themselves discussing the exciting event that just occured.

"That was amazing you guys!" shouted Ruby as she cheered for her friends.

"Thanks Ruby, but if it had been any other attack we would have lost, they were really skilled." Pyrrha modestly said to the group, Jaune cried out in exasperation as he put his head into his hands. "But, on the good side, Jaune has improved a lot."

"Yeah!" shouted Yang punching the blonde boy in the shoulder as he yelped with pain and surprise. "Nice job tanking that arrow. I was almost worried when you blocked that attack." Jaune gave a weary smile as he rubbed the part of his arm that Yang had punched. "So, what was it like fighting a simulated opponent? I still want to get in and do some damage myself."

"It seemed no different than sparring with a normal opponent." Said Ren as he looked at the arena with Ebony looking over the list of names. "They acted and moved like real people, and at the end when we were all talking, it didn't seem simulated it just felt like talking to a real person."

"They were solid as well," Blake pointed out to the group around her who gave her a look of surprise, "I know we've established that, but this is beyond cutting edge tech, even the greatest of genius's couldn't have built anything like this."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the only people who could are in atlas, but even this beats anything they have made by a long shot." The group look at each other in engrossment as they conferred amongst themselves who could have made this amazing tech.

Olivia's voice drew them out of their conversation as she announced the next teams. "Can I have team . . ."

* * *

God *** that was a nightmare to write. Do you know how hard it is to write a eight person battle? Very! I don't envy the team that hast to animate those kinds of battles much less write for them.

Needless to say I won't be doing another chapter like this for a while.

Please leave a fav and write a review. If you have a battle you want me to write please tell me in your review. Also, if you want to have a multi-character fight, undestand that it might be a while before I attempt another of these. Maybe for a season finale.

[Update] I won't be doing requests for fights anymore due to consultation with my editors.

Have a good day.


	4. Team CFVY vs ARathalos (Monster Hunter)

RWBY: Hunter Training Program

"Now, to demonstrate one of the last types of opponents available on the system, I would like one of the more experience teams to come down." Olivia said to the crowd, and again hands shot up from eager students wanting a chance to show off their impressive skills against another type of opponent. There was energy in the air; the students were really impressed with the arena's functions and the ability to do battle with impressively powerful opponents. Olivia smirked at the display of enthusiasm, if they were impressed now, the next opponent would no doubt surprise them.

Olivia looked down at her scroll and picked out her next group, a team of second year hunters and huntresses that Professor Port had told her much about.

"Can team CFVY please come down!" Olivia called into the crowd; hands lowered as all eyes turned towards a spot in the audience. There were a couple of sounds of disappointment from students that were quickly accompanied by cheers from team RWBY and team JNPR as well as various other groups.

From the stands of the arena a group of four teenagers stood up and walked down the steps towards the arena. The first was a tall girl with pale skin and short brown hair. She was dressed fashionably with a black hat and a coco colored shirt and dark brown scarf, vest and pants. Her body was covered with belts of ammunition that connected to a bag on her side that swung from side to side as the girl walked to the arena with a dauntless strut. Olivia knew her as Coco, team leader.

The girl behind her was much lighter in comparison. She was a Faunus girl with long brown rabbit-like ears protruding out from the top of her head. A nervous smile was placed on her pale features behind a cascade of deep brown hair that reached past her waist. Unlike her friend she was wearing the beacon academy uniform with dark brown leggings underneath her skirt. This was Velvet, the second girl of CFVY.

The boy behind her was fierce and dark, with a darker skin tone and a head of messy copper hair. His shirt was a dark read with a black zipper that reached down to his black pants. The boy's eyes were a milky white and he walked with no sway and no noticeable emotion of any kind. The boy, Fox, was a mystery, not many people knew about his past. Not that he told anybody about it.

The last to walk down was a tall and well-built boy with dark skin and a flat face with beady eyes and a head of short hair on his head. He was wearing a light green robe with short sleeves that covered a light green shoulder guard and green gauntlets. Brown pants and armored black boots made a clank as he walked propped up and strong as if his walk could move any obstacles out of the way. Yatsuhashi was the last member of CFVY, overall the team leaned towards power and Olivia would make sure to test the upper limits of their strength.

The four teens stood in a line in front of Olivia with the leading girl taking off her dark sunglasses to address the girl. "I like your suit by the way," Coco said to Olivia, who looked at her with a tilted head still smiling. "You look like you could break someone in half. Just saying."

Olivia smiled and pressed a few buttons on her scroll, "I like you already." She said to the girl, "Coco was it?" the dark haired girl nodded her head and smirked at the instructor. "What I'm about to pit you against is one of the strongest things in our system currently. I need to know that you and your team will be one hundred percent ready to fight effectively." Coco looked to her teammates with a sideways leaning glance, the rest of her team nodded their heads in response as Coco smiled at them and placed her hand on her bag to face the instructor.

"I have a better question," Coco said confidently as Olivia looked up towards the student. "Is your fighter strong enough to fight us?" The question shook Olivia who looked at the team who were giving the instructor confident smiles that set the arena to cheers.

As Olivia looked around the cheering students she quickly reached her hand to her ear and looked to the side, up to the top of the arena. Coco narrowed her eyes at the instructor before following her gaze towards the top of the arena where a man in a black top hat, long black coat and white bandages sat on a wheelchair on the top of the stands. He was a ghastly sight, and Coco could make out the barest nod of the figure's head as Olivia broke out into a smile as she punched a few more buttons on her scroll.

"Very well Ms. Adel." Olivia said as Coco's attention was pulled from the man on top towards the smiling instructor. "Allow me to create your opponent." Olivia pressed one final button on her scroll as the field glowed with a bright white light as white blocks shot out from the bottom of the arena to form the construct.

Team CFVY got out their weapons in response. Coco pressed a button on the handle of her bag, unfolding the simple bag into a large golden Gatling gun that she pointed at the construct. Velvet stood behind Coco took a combat stance as she put her arm on the bag she carried behind her. Fox flicked his hands as bladed gauntlets sprung out from his wristbands and he placed them in front of his hands in a defensive stance. Yatsuhashi however, rolled his shoulders and pulled out a long hooked great sword that was almost as long as his body. Its golden blade and orange back shone in the arena light as he prepared to strike.

Olivia's grin never left her face as the students looked as more and more blocks appeared out of the arena to create a larger opponent than anything that the students have ever seen before. Coco's mouth opened wide in shock as her eyes looked up to the monster formed in front of her.

The white construct in front of team CFVY formed into a large wyvern like creature, it was the size of two busses with large webbed wings spread out across the arena. Soon the construct began to get colored a deep blue with a pale underbelly. Its face was pointed and it's mouth opened and closed in narrow breaths. It flared it's blue wings to reveal lime green underwebbing and swished it's large imposing tail back and forth, showing a mess of spikes with one large red one at the end. Coco looked at Olivia with a look of surprise and shock unbelieving the thing in front of her as Olivia returned Coco's look with a shrug.

"Team CFVY, this is the Azure Fire Wyvern, the Azure Rathalos." Olivia introduced the creature that roared a deafening piercing howl that made the team of hunters cover their ears in response, trying their best to drown out the noise.

"There's no way something like that exists in Remnant!" shouted Velvet who was shaking her head and rubbing her ears. Still ringing from the roar of the ferocious beast. Olivia nodded in response and showed the team her scroll with had a picture of the beast on it as well as a couple of stats. Including a difficulty bar filled to fifty percent.

"We wanted to test hunters for a variety of possible situations, so we made out own monsters in an attempt to cover other combinations that the creatures of Grimm might come up with." Olivia explained to the team who could only look that screen in shock and back to the monster that had seemed to notice them. Just as it did, a countdown timer appeared over the stadium that began counting down as the Azure Rathalos lowered its body and bent it's legs in preparation for a charge. Coco focused her hands on her weapon as she pointed the barrel of the huge Gatling gun at the blue wyvern. Her teammates followed suit forming behind her in formation against their foe.

"What's the plan Coco?" asked Velvet to Coco, the rest of the team listened for directions from their leader. Coco took a look at the monster as she tried to formulate a plan.

"Yatsuhashi, you're with me. We are going to attack from the front." Coco laid out her plan, the green armored boy nodded and took a step forwards in anticipation. "Fox, flank the monster's side, go for the wings, I don't want to know if this thing can fly or not." The copper haired boy did nothing but narrow his eyes at the creature and lower his body for the attack. "Velvet, you're support, once we get a handle on how that thing fights you're going to need to push everything you've got on it." The bunny eared girl nodded at the brown haired girl as she lowered her legs to get ready to move when the countdown timer reached zero.

There was a moment of pause before the countdown timer reached zero. The monster and the hunters were eyeing each other in anticipation. The light blue eyes of the monster pierced the soul of the hunters filling them with unease. But the team stood strong, Coco taking a step towards Velvet; ready to protect her when the fighting starts. The two boys narrowed their eyes at the creature trying to get a bead on the monster's opening move.

There was a silence in the arena as the students waited for the monster to make its first move. As it shifted its claws against the ground Velvet's eyes opened full of understanding and her hand shot to Coco's shoulder. The fashionable girl gave Velvet a quick glance in surprise.

 _Battle Start!_

The loud sound of a horn started the battle and the Azure Wyvern charged at breakneck speed towards the party. "Move!" Velvet shouted as she dived away from the monster with all her strength, taking Coco with her as she leapt into the air. The creature's breakneck pace startled Coco who pulled the trigger of her gun as she fell to the side with Velvet, getting a few good shots into the monster's side as it veered off towards the boys.

Fox jumped up and above the creature swiping away at the monsters back like a rotating orange ring of death. However, his blades did no more than scrape against the back of the creature as Fox crashed into the wyvern's spine and rolled off the back of the creature.

Yatsuhashi raised the flat of his blade to block the creature's assault as it crashed into him. The armored boy grunted against the force of the attack as it pushed him away. Yatsuhashi's aura level depleted slowly as the monster pushed him back. Yatsuhashi kept his grip on his sword as he pushed against the gigantic wyvern in hopes of slowing it down. The creature narrowed its eyes at the armored hunter before slowing down as its momentum bled out.

Yatsuhashi breathed deeply as he took his sword in both hands and swung his sword out in a wide arc that slashed against the Azure Rathalos's face as it turned around and swung it's tail at the armored boy who only had enough time to block the strike with his armored shoulder.

Yatsuhashi was sent flying towards the side of the arena as his teammates began to respond. Coco had gotten up with Velvet supporting her as she revved up her gun and started shooting at the wyvern, a barrage of rounds shot towards the wyvern who took it in it's side. The monster roared in rage as it turned to the gunner girl with narrow eyes as it flapped it's wings and took of into the air in the arena, causing the watching audience to gasp in surprise as the Azure Rathalos let out another piercing howl in response. Coco gritted her teeth nervously as her gun kept revving and the howl started ringing in her ears.

"This is gonna suck." Said Coco as she raised her gun towards the monster and continued firing at the monster's face as it leaned back and dive-bombed the girl.

Up in the stands teams RWBY and JNPR were watching from the stands as their experienced seniors battled the gigantic wyvern. Ruby was smiling and giggling as the battle commenced as Yang next to her was cheering towards the fighters. "Yeah! Woo-hoo! Go CFVY!" Yang cheered with glee as the rest of their friends watched the fight with horror.

"What the hell!" shouted Weiss with horror in her voice as she watched the fight. Her eyes looking the imposing creature up and down as she tried to make sense of it.

"Who thinks of things like this as opponents to fight?" asked Blake confused as her face twisted and turned in various expressions. Blake was trying to comprehend the fight that was taking place in front of her following the fight with her eyes and ears as the fighters moved around the arena to try and fight back.

Yang just shot out her hand and wrapped it around the two girls and cheered louder towards the crowd along with her sister. "The awesome kind that's who! This is so cool, I have to get a shot against one of these monsters myself!" shouted the hyperactive girl. Joining her was Nora who had recovered from her last fight and was jittering in her seat excitedly. Ren looked over to her with a worried look on his face.

"Nora?" asked Ren as Nora jumped out of her seat to stand on it and shout her own cheers towards the fighters.

"Break it too pieces Coco!" The hyperactive girl shouted as the rest of her friends sighed in response. On the far end of the group Pyrrha and Jaune were looking at the fight with narrow eyes. Jaune was looking at the creature and the various attacks made against it with an analytical eye. Tracing over the monster's intimidating form, especially the head wings and tail.

"Jaune, do you see it?" asked Pyrrha to the blonde haired boy. Jaune nodded as he watched as Coco and Velvet jumped out of the way of the Rathian's massive spinning dive bomb, brushing past the fighters as they made to avoid the strike before it destroyed them. The large wyvern soared up in the air and rotated its large form to view the hunters as Coco revved her Gatling gun and fired away towards the airborne figure. The Azure Rathalos turned its attention to Coco as it roared towards her. Jaune placed his hands on his ears to protect them along with Pyrrha who was looking towards the blond haired hunter.

"Maybe, There're several weak points in the creature's body that I can see." Jaune responded as he looked the creature as it dived towards Coco with a ferocious charge that almost knocked the poor girl off her feet had she not rolled out of the way in time. "There could also be a pattern to its attacks, I can already start to predict its movements." The flying wyvern landed and faced towards the group with its narrow lizard like eyes. "I don't think it's intelligent, it has to have a animal like method to its attacks."

"If Coco could use it's animal instincts against it and find a place to attack it, this fight could turn around." Blake said, nods were shared between the members of both teams as they returned to watching the fight proper.

And so far the fight was turning out badly. Fox had leapt into action the moment that the wyvern hit the ground. He reached out with the blades on his arms and attacked the wings of the creature as fast as he could. Yatsuhashi positioned himself behind the wyvern taking massive swipes at the creature's tail, each swing from his massive sword created huge gashes within the monster's spiked tail.

Coco kept far away from the creature as she unloaded upon the monster. The Azure Rathalos roared at its attackers before winding its tail back and swinging it around in a wide arc. Fox was able to guard slightly the massive tail clashing against his arm blades and pushing him back. Yatsuhashi did not see the attack coming in time and was flung back against the wall.

The blue wyvern then turned its head towards Coco as the girl was reloading another case of ammunition. Its gaping maw let out a feral snarl as it looked towards the girl, more specifically, behind her.

Velvet was behind Coco, farthest away from the fight not because she couldn't damage it, but because she needed to wait until she had the opportune moment to damage the creature. However, her inaction seemed to attract the creature. It looked past Coco to the seemingly defenseless Faunus girl and started charging over to her.

Coco's eyes widened at the attack as she leapt in front of the Faunus girl and pushed forwards with her gun, clashing with the wyvern head on and shaking the arena with the impact of their attack. Students held onto the stadium seats as the arena shook from the force of the attacks. Rattling the audience as all eyes turned towards the girl pushing against the giant monster with her Gatling gun and sliding against the floor ever so slightly.

Coco clenched her teeth under the strength of the giant lizard monster. "Grrrrr!" Coco let out a massive growl as she pushed the monster's maw away from her and up above her. "You have to deal with me first before you ever think about her. Boys!" the huntresses call was met with Yatsuhashi and Fox dashing behind the creature and hitting the creature's tail with a persistent combo of slashes from their weapons. The creature roared as Coco revved her gun and unleashed hell on the poor monster's face. A constant stream of ammunition like a river of fire and lead spewed forth from the gun hitting the monster's face as it roared in defiance against the strikes.

The creature roared towards the stands as it's face became broken apart with gashes, Yatsuhashi and Fox struck one final time and the spiked tail detached from the body and flew up and away from the creature. Causing the entire creature to topple over from pain, roaring out as it struggled on the ground.

"NOW!" shouted Coco, Velvet took that as her queue and ran into the fray. Her arms went wide as lines of energy streamed from a box at her hip and into her arms as they took shape in her hands. A long war hammer shape took form in her hands as she copied Nora's run striding towards the monster. The copied Magnhild, took shape in the bunny girl's hands as she ran over to the monster. Slamming the hammer down to the ground Velvet was propelled upwards into the air with an explosion of blue light. Sailing through the air Velvet came down on the body of the huge dragon with a huge crash.

The war hammer disappeared from her hands as Velvet changed her weapon. Streams of blue light took the form of a giant scythe as Velvet held the weapon behind her back to strike. When Ruby's giant scythe, Crescent Rose, fully appeared in her hands Velvet swung it around, striking the wyvern's wings, underbelly and legs in quick succession.

Dismissing the scythe Velvet changed her weapon into a replica of Coco's Gatling gun as she, Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox circled the monster and prepared to strike. Coco smirked as she readied her gun to fire. "Get ?# &!" Coco shouted the explicative as loud as she could before pulling the trigger with Velvet and Fox and Yatsuhashi charging forwards to strike. Victory seemed certain for the fighters as they closed in on their prey.

However, as they moved for the kill, the Azure Rathalos leapt back onto it's feet and flapped it's arms in a powerful burst causing all four hunters to get winded and pushed back as the powerful beast rose up into the air. Mouth drooling, eyes red with rage, its wing beat turned frantic as it focused on the hunters attacking it with renewed energy.

With confidence oozing from her body Coco grinned at the creature as she pointed the barrel of her gun towards the creature. However, her confidence melted away into fear as the flying wyvern reared its head and breathed a huge ball of red-hot fire at the team of hunters.

"Coco!" shouted Yatsuhachi as Coco shot at the ball of fire in an attempt to detonate it. But the shots did nothing as the ball hit Coco directly causing the girl to be sent flying into the walls of the arena. Her teammates were hit with the fire of the explosion and sent launched around her as the blast sent them flying in different directions. The blue dragon hovered in the air, fire streaming from its mouth as it watched Coco and her teammates get up. They looked at the flying monster with fear in their eyes and the hunters understood what kind of power this creature possessed and it was now aimed at them.

The hunters looked at the displays around the arena to see that their own auras had taken significant hits. Coco was the lowest of the group being down to a forty percent of her strength. Yatsuhashi was above her at forty five percent, and Fox and Velvet were above them at fifty percent having avoided most of the blast.

Coco tsked loudly as she folded her Gatling gun back into its bag form as she looked at the eyes of the giant flying creature. Her teammates took formation behind her, ready to strike.

"Coco what do we do?" asked Velvet to her team leader. Coco eyed the monster before hanging the bag over her shoulder by her arm and bending her knees to get into a combat stance. Velvet saw this motion and nodded, stepping back to get some room while Yatsuhashi and Fox stepped between them to get some room.

The azure dragon narrowed its eyes at this display before letting out a roar and flying down towards the hunters with open claws waiting to grab at them. Coco swung her bag back and parried the monsters claws, however the wyvern responded quickly, flaring it's wings top hold itself in the air and breathing out a plume of fire that seared across the fashionable girl's body as she blocked with her bag.

Yatsuhashi and Fox moved past Coco and into the fight, Yatsuhashi brought his sword back and brought it down as hard as he could, striking the Azure Rathalos in the air and bringing the blue wyvern down to the ground with a mighty _CRASH!_ Fox moved in after the green swordsman striking at the creature's wings and causing them to tear up under the intensity of Fox's attacks.

The Azure Rathalos realized that it was in trouble. It swung its massive body around and got back up on its feet. When Yatsuhashi and Fox tried to strike it again, the wyvern jumped into the air and slammed into the ground causing the two boys to trip.

The wyvern then swung its head around the two boys gripping them with its massive maw and swung the two boys around, throwing them into a wall. The two boys let out a grunt in surprise as the blue wyvern flared its wings and hovered in the air towards them. Coco seeing the condition of her teammates threw her bag at the monster striking out of the air as she ran towards it full sprint. "Velvet now!" shouted the Faunus huntress girl as she ran towards it.

Velvet nodded her head as blue lines of energy from her bag began to transform into a compartment that spawned an array of swords that moved remotely at her command.

Bringing the swords together in a vertical ring the swords moved around the invisible ring like pattern gathering energy and pulsing with power. In the center a blue ball of energy started to take form. Coco reached the flying wyvern grabbing her bag and unfurling it into its Gatling gun form as she leapt up and crashed into the monster. Bringing it down again to the ground as she leapt out of the way as Velvet pushed forwards with her hands and the blue ball of energy shot out in a beam of blue light.

Again, victory was assured, and again victory was dashed from them. The azure wyvern returned to it's feet and flapped it's wings again as it soared into the air. The beam of light grazing its legs and causing it to howl in pain but still able to keep airborne.

The wyvern looked at Velvet with distain as it flew into the air and flew to the ground intending to crash into the hunters with its entire body. Coco and her teammates ran to help and Velvet dismissed the weapon she had made to try and roll out of the way. However, the creature was quicker, as soon as it got to the ground it turned its body slightly as it flipped it's massive body and smacked Velvet out of the air with its tail. Velvet rolled on the floor as the massive monster landed on top of the girl and breathed a plume of fire on the ground, coating the girl with fire and setting the floor of the arena ablaze.

"Grrrah!" shouted Yatsuhashi as he tackled the massive monster with his shoulder. The monster staggered as Fox leapt on the shoulder his fellow huntsman's back and spun across the top of the monster like an orange ring of death the cut across the monster's back from tail to head. Coco moved to fetch her teammate as the staggering wyvern let go of Velvet in its pain.

Yatsuhashi and Fox continued their attack again at the monster but the Azure Rathalos responded by leaping in the air and swiping at the fighters with its massive talons. The Azure Rathalos pushed it's offensive as it flapped into the air towards the boy, shooting of a ball of fire that exploded in the rush of air caused by it's massive wing beats. The explosion caused Fox and Yatsuhashi to careen backwards, holding their arms out in an attempt to guard against the blast.

Velvet stood up shakily and watched as the Azure Rathalos flapped its wings with fire dripping from its mouth and murder in its eyes. It raised its head back and let out a burst of fire at the girls. Coco pushed Velvet out of the way as Coco rolled out of the way of the blast. Coco's leg was hit by the blast but her aura kept her from showing any visible damage. The Azure Rathalos let out a deafening roar in the air causing the four hunters to cover their ears in response.

The Azure Rathalos landed on the ground with a crash and ran towards Yatsuhashi swinging it's cut off tail at the hunter to mock him. Yatsuhashi raised his great sword to take the attack but was surprised when the monster used the momentum to reach out its head and bit down on the hunter causing him to fall back in alarm.

Fox ran to help his teammate, taking gun-powered swipes at the monster's legs as he pulled the triggers on his weapon to power up his attacks. Using the propulsion from his weapons Fox blasted around the wyvern slashing around various parts of the monster taking swipes at every part of its body. The massive Wyvern stepped around

The Azure Rathalos jumped over Fox's strike and slamming into the ground with a crash and a gust of wind that caused Fox to wobble in place. Fox could not respond in time leaving him open to the fire powered bite that clenched against his aura. As he was let go Fox rolled forwards due to the strike and Yatsuhashi was still struggling to get up.

Coco revved her Gatling gun up and opened fire at the flying wyvern assaulting its face and wings with a barrage of bullets. The Azure Rathalos flared its wings and flew towards Coco as she tried to do as much damage as she could.

"Velvet run!" shouted Coco as she fired. Velvet nodded as the azure wyvern flipped it's body again, catching Coco and her Gatling gun off guard as they were flung into the air by the agile strike of its cut tail. The wyvern turned its attention to Velvet who turned to face the monster as blue lines formed Yang's gauntlets, Ember Celica, around her hands and she pushed the air in front of her, causing blue bolts to fire at the flying wyvern.

The flying wyvern shook at the impact of the blasts but reared it's head back and fired a blast of fire at Velvet who was able to dodge out of the way in time. However, the dragon noticed this and flew down towards the girl as she ran out of the way.

Velvet had only a second to watch as the dragon attempt to flip over, hitting her with its massive tail before Fox shot around and pushed Velvet out of the way as the wyvern's massive tail sent him flying into the wall.

The display let out a beep in response.

 _Fox Alistair_ _Retired!_ Shouted the machine as a barrier of white energy appeared around the boy and kept him safe from the rest of the fight. Velvet watched as Fox saved her and stood up to fight the monster again.

Velvet constructed a pair of nunchaku with shotgun barrels that she formed into a huge staff. Velvet pushed the staff into the ground and shot off into the air spinning the staff around as she hit the monster multiple times in the air. The monster growled as it tried to bite her out of the sky but the girl was too quick, using the blast from her guns to soar around the sky.

Velvet took the opportunity to reload her gun as she placed special dust rounds into the chamber of the gun and closed it, revving the gun as she pointed the huge weapon at the monster and squeezed the trigger.

A salvo of bullets rocketed out from the gun at the creature exploding into a cascade of fire, lightening, ice, wind, and other such elements. The dust rounds exploded as they collided with the monster lighting up the arena like a fireworks display. The Azure Rathalos was shot from the sky. Plummeting down to the ground with a crash of dust and spikes. The belt of rounds was used up and Velvet was spinning her gun as she looked to see if the monster was done.

The display around the top of the arena didn't show the aura of the beast or even if it had one. Coco and her team just assumed that they would have to attack it until it eventually died.

When the Azure Rathalos didn't move Coco and her team breathed a sigh of relief as they thought it was over. They looked at each other with smiles of joy as they celebrated the fall of the monster with cheers of delight. But up in the stands Olivia was smiling as Ozpin and Glenda watched the fight with interest.

"A remarkable display, from both the hunters and you Ms. March," Glenda said to Olivia who smiled at her before looking at the downed beast in the arena.

"Oh it's far too early to celebrate," Olivia said.

 _Grrrrrrrr_ , a low growl reverberated from the arena, Coco and her team looked at the Azure Rathalos as it stood back up on it's hind legs and turned towards the group. Its eyes glowing red as it let out a huge roar as a black smokey aura surrounded the monster and it's body turned dark, blue scales darkening to a dark cobalt as the monster glared at the group with a fury sharpened under combat.

"What the!" shouted Coco as she raised her Gatling gun to defend herself. The Azure Rathalos raised its head back and blew a massive fireball towards the hunters, they were unable to dodge in time as Yatsuhashi raised his sword to take the blow.

 _Yatsuhashi Daichi! Retired!_ Shouted the machine as another barrier of white surrounded Yatsuhashi as he tried to pick himself off the wall. Coco turned her head before realizing that he had just been blown back to the wall faster than she could see him. Coco could only stare in awe and fear at how easily the monster was able to take out her teammate as she watched the monster rear back and charge towards the two of them.

Velvet formed another Gatling like Coco's as the two girls stood side by side against the terrifying beast, both screaming at the top of their lungs as they tried to damage the beast as much as they could, but the monster simply pushed past all of their attacks as it as it charged towards the girls with flame and black smoke seeping from it's mouth. The monster crashed into the girls full force as the two girls were pushed to the side by the force of the monsters charge.

Thrown against the wall the monster jumped into the air, releasing a plume of flame that burnt the very ground and spread a dark substance around that billowed up like a black mist. Coco and Velvet stood up with their bodies feeling weak and their aura's acting strangely as they felt unable to get their bearings.

The Azure Rathalos gave a mighty flap of its wings and soared up into the air, flipping into a nosedive in mid air towards the hunters with its mouth ablaze with a ball of flame. With a loud roar it shot the projectile at the hunters resulting in a massive explosion of fire. The students were in awe at the massive creature roared in victory as it sat down to the ground.

 _Shatter!_ The two girls rolled across the floor as their aura's disappeared. Coco stood up to see if the beast would attack again. But the moment that the auras of the two fights dropped to empty the creature seemed to stop moving as if it was paralyzed.

 _Coco Adel! Velvet Scarlatina! Retired! Simulation failed!_ The machine cried, the Azure Rathalos then began to fade away into white blocks. The shields around Fox and Yatsuhashi disappeared as the two boys ran over to their teammates who were tired but unhurt. The crowd stared at the fight in surprise and shock as the team was thoroughly defeated.

"Woohoo! Way to go CFVY!" shouted teams RWBY and JNPR from the stands. The students began to join into the applause as team CFVY looked around the stadium, the sting from their loss slightly lessened by the support of the audience.

"Bravo! Bravo! Well done students!" shouted Olivia as she walked down the steps followed by Ozpin and Glenda who wore smiles of appreciation on their faces as they came to greet the hunters. Coco looked at the dark skinned girl with apprehension as she came up towards the hunters. Her teammates followed suit as Olivia stepped towards the student, as she saw their looks she smiled in response. "I'm honestly surprised that you were able to do that well against the Azure Rathalos like that, normally that beast would be enough for any group. But you forced it into Apex state."

Velvet's head tilted in confusion, "Apex state? What's that," asked the bunny girl curiously.

"When we were designing the monsters we needed a way to push the students a tiny bit father than the Grimm. So we designed a powered up stage for the monsters to go into when they had suffered a massive amount of damage. We call it the Apex state." Explained Olivia flipping her scroll around so the students could view the stats of the monster again.

 _Azure Rathalos (Apex: On)_

 _Power 50%_

"Ah, you activated it when I mouthed off didn't you?" asked Coco to the instructor who smiled a little when she said it. Coco took off her sunglasses and hung them from the front of her shirt as she looked at the girl apologetically. "Sorry, guess I asked for it, huh?"

"I put one thousand three hundred fifty six hours into coding and designing this arena. I'm not going to let you mouth off about it and get away without letting you have it." Olivia said to Coco, Coco raised a chocolate colored eye towards the girl as Olivia burst out into laughter. Coco followed suit and soon the two were laughing together. "In all honesty though, you almost had it, the apex state is no joke and you had already lost a member by the time it showed up. I can guarantee that if Fox had survived a little longer you would have won hands down."

The team shared excited glances at each other as they all heard how close they were to victory. Olivia smiled as she pressed a button and the arena deactivated. Ozpin took the microphone in his hands and addressed the students around him. "That's enough for today I'm afraid. Don't worry, however, the application that will be available on your scrolls will allow you to schedule times to come in and use the arenas. Priority will be given to students who preform well in their studies and in their sparring practices. However, to prevent students from hogging the arena, students who have already used the arena will be relegated to after people who haven't had a chance with the arena."

Ozpin went further to explain safety precautions with the arena as well as punishments for those students crazy enough to mess with the system. The students listened as best as they could, but it was getting close to lunch and some student's minds drifted to thoughts of food in the cafeteria.

It was at this moment that Professor Goodwitch stepped in and finished the announcement. "That is all for today students. You are free until your next class, I hope you all enjoy your lunch." The female professor dismissed the students. The students were excited as they stood up. Some were ready to hit the mess hall and get some food, others wanted to schedule time in the training room as quickly as they could, others simply ignored both in favor of doing something else entirely.

Ruby and the others caught up with Team CFVY as the senior hunter team was walking up to the top of the stands. "Coco! Velvet! Hey!" shouted Ruby to the other team. The girls turned their heads and smiled as the two teams approached them. The boys followed the girls and soon the three teams were sharing greetings and pleasantries.

"Hey guys, nice job with your fights, this new arena is the **** right?" Coco said to the younger teams who nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"I loved it, especially how interactive and friendly the simulated opponents are!" shouted Nora, everyone looked at the girl with confused looks as the girl bounced in place excitedly. "You can trash talk them, fight them, and after the fight you can mess around after the fight, it's awesome!" Coco smirked at that while Weiss just blinked at the girl confused.

"Yeah, well maybe if I was fighting a hot guy or someone like Lightening back there I would have. But unfortunately we got stuck fighting the super dragon." Coco said to the group as they all nodded in response.

"Makes me wonder what other opponents are in there," said Ren as the rest of the group started walking towards the main building of the school. The students were hungry and Nora and Yang had begun betting how many things they could throw into each other's mouths from across the table. Ruby was thinking about all the cool things she could do with her friends this semester and she wondered about all the things she could do with this new simulator.

* * *

We'll that was a fun chapter, shoutout to Junior VB for his recommendation that there be some monster fights. I had already planned this fight in advance but I wanted to thank him for reviewing and leaving the nice idea for me to ponder. For all those watching thank you for reading leave a fav and follow if you want and I'll come up with another fight soon. Next week maybe. Just a heads up I will be going back to jobsearching and designing my website and writing my book so My plate will be full. If I'm late, it means I have a lot of my plate. Have a wonderful day.

[Update] I won't be doing requests for fights anymore due to consultation with my editors.


	5. Yang vs Ryuga Banjo (Kamen Rider Build)

Yesterday was witness to the greatest event in the history of this week. An epic battle of wills and might fought right in Beacon academy's food court. A clash so epic that the entire dining hall had to be repaired singlehandedly by Professor Goodwitch and still there was damage to the walls and the ceiling. It became known as, The Hunger Games.

Teams RWBY and JNPR who had started the fight had gotten off slightly easy. Both teams being forced to do menial chores and take extra classes to make up for the damage they had caused and the food they had wasted. After a few days of hard work team RWBY, being released from their work, had decided to apply for time in the new arena to train. Blake had signed them up for a time slot after classes. After classes on Wednesday team RWBY had gathered and was walking towards the white arena. They heard many voices and sounds of battle inside. All of the students were making great use of the arena and it's facilities since it was introduced.

The Beacon academy students had downloaded the arena app as soon as it became available. The students then discovered that the arena had many other functions besides combat simulations. There were various training regiments for students who needed more help, both environmental and personal. It was also discovered that the sentient constructs could also be set to teacher mode. Allowing students to gain personal tutelage from constructs that matched their styles or would add something new to the student's own repertoire.

The simulator could change environments allowing students to train in different areas such as ruins and forests. Students appreciated the ability to change the environment to their liking, as it was a far cry from the standard arena patterns.

The arena became a popular addition to the campus and it was always full of students wanting to develop their own skills. However, thanks to the managing of the time slots there was never any complaining about never being able to use the arenas. Everyone had a turn, at least twice a week for those who don't have the best grades and a maximum of four times a week for those with the best grades.

Soon, team RWBY in their combat clothes was walking towards the arena. Ruby wore her red cape over a long sleeved black dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves. She wore a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. Ruby also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. A clip with her emblem hooked her cape to her outfit.

Weiss Shnee wore a strapless pale blue and white dress with black lace and snowflakes stitched into the sleeves of her outfit with white tulle were under the skirt. Over her dress she wore a white and pale blue ruffled sleeve bolero lined with red with her snowflake emblem on the back. Her boots were white wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front.

Blake Belladona wore a black-buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this are a white, sleeveless, high-necked, crop undershirt and white shorts. Her boots were low heeled with full stockings with her emblem emblazoned on them.

Yang Xiao Long wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She wore a leather belt, black shorts, and tall brown boots with yellow socks. The left leg with a stocking with a piece of cloth tied around her waist.

The girls checked in the front desk of the arena that was automated so that students only had to check in with their scrolls to gain access to the arena. Once Ruby and her teammates had connected their scrolls to the device in the front they were given their assignment and would be reminded when they were out of time.

Team RWBY was led into arena 2 which was to the east of the grand arena which seemed to only be used when there were to be lessons. Teachers were signing up for sessions in the arena so they could use the features as a teaching aid. The numbered arenas were not as big as the grand arena with the removal of the bleachers so a few benches with a few water fountains and towel dispensers remained to help the students.

As the team of huntresses entered the arena, it seems that they had arrived a bit early as another team was currently fighting in the arena. A team of four hunters was currently fighting a round of Grimm generated by the machine. It seemed to be a survival type of exercise, fighting as many generated Grimm as possible before all members lost their auras. It was a good way to build endurance and gain experience-fighting lots of different types of Grimm.

Once their time was up, the simulation dispersed and the competing team was informed that they needed to leave for the next team. The students groaned but packed their things and left the arena, greeting team RWBY as they left for their next destination. Team RWBY walked into the arena setting their gear on the bleachers as they prepared for their own fights.

"All right! I'll go first!" shouted Yang as she reached for her scroll and connected the application to the arena. The arena hummed to life again as Yang's scroll expanded into its tablet mode for easy selection as the user interface displayed on the screen.

It was a simple interface, the clear screen displayed the various buttons on the top and bottom of the screen with the profiles of the fighters divided into groups of folders marked for focus on abilities or other skills. The center was scrollable without losing the buttons and multiple tabs, which allowed for better maneuverability through the long list of fighters.

Ruby saw the interface appear and let out a squeal in delight as she leaned over her sister's shoulder excitedly. Yang smiled good-naturedly as her sister perched on her shoulder. Weiss and Blake stood to the side as the blonde huntress picked her opponent from the long list available, scrolling through multiple folders as she did.

"What are you going to chose Yang!" shouted Ruby, the young huntress bursting with anticipation and excitement. Yang scrolled through some of the lists of opponents with an analytical gaze. The lists weren't available unless the students were in the arena, something about security, and this was Yang's first time looking through the lists. Even still there were a lot of opponents to chose from, fighters with different sizes and shapes, faunus and human, some with abilities that Yang had never even heard of before.

"There are a lot of opponents, I wonder if there is a random option." Yang asked scanning the interface for a look. Ruby looked over her sister's shoulder to see if she could find one, Yang let out and 'ah' and she pointed with her finger. At the bottom of the screen was a white button marked 'Random' that she pressed without hesitation. The button made a jingling sound like a roulette being spun as the machine decided on an opponent.

Yang's scroll dinged, announcing the chosen opponent. ' _The Cross-Z Dragon, Ryuga Banjo'_ the machine announced. The team looked at the profile, overlooking the stats that the profile provided to look at. Weiss and Blake looked from the sides of the device reading the markings with interest. Ruby got down from clinging to Yang and looked at the screen with interest.

"He looks as powerful as you Yang." Blake said, Yang grinned at that, she never had met a man who was able to take her on physically yet.

"What's with his weapon? Build Driver? What is that?" asked Ruby interested in the unknown weapon and how it could be used. The machine only provided a description along with the difficulty slider and several other options that the group would haft to experiment with later.

Yang was interested and the thought of a strong opponent sent excitement running through her body as she slid the difficulty to the level she wanted and pressed the blue button on the side of the interface; 'Create' and the arena started creating her opponent.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked to the side towards the benches as Yang walked towards the arena, punching her hands together excitedly. The white barrier formed around the arena keeping the action in but keeping Weiss, Ruby, and Blake out.

"GO Yang!" cheered Ruby. Weiss and Blake cheered with Ruby as Yang strut to the center of the arena. White blocks rose from the arena floor and formed her opponent.

He was a young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tannish skin. He wore a white and blue striped jacket with a black shirt underneath. His long pants were tanish brown with a checkered black with a red shirt wrapped around his waist. His black shoes touched the floor as he fully materialized and touched down on the floor below. He looked around the arena before looking towards Yang who was tilting her head at him.

"So you're the one who called me? I'm not one for picking fights with girls." Banjo said to Yang, Ruby covered her mouth in shock as Yang stared down the man with murder in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" declared Yang, her team members looking between Yang and the unsuspecting opponent. Ruby was already sighing as she shook her head.

"Oh here we go." Ruby sighed as she looked at her sister who was clenching her fists angrily. Banjo seemed to notice, but either didn't care or wasn't fazed by it. Crossing his hands in front of him as he looked at the blonde haired girl with a smirk of understanding and confidence on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that you look like you can't fight. It's just that I need to be focusing on fighting actual opponents." Banjo said, his stance was loose and his feet were pointed towards Yang confrontationally. Yang was gritting her teeth in anger and was staring down her opponent with burning rage in her eyes. Weiss scoffed at the show of force.

"Is that all it take to get her fired up." Asked Weiss, Ruby simply nodded her head in familiarity. Blake was looking at the fight with concern, mostly for Yang, for the blond haired girl seemed on the edge of her feet ready to throw herself at the man and punch his lights out. Blake was concerned that she didn't see a weapon on him yet did he keep it hidden? His dress wasn't warrior like, if anything it seemed too casual.

Blake was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the countdown clock beeping. Signaling the beginning of the match, team RWBY was only able to sigh as Yang prepared to fight her opponent.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_ the countdown clock chimed. "Don't get too beat up sweetheart." Banjo said to Yang and that was the last straw Yang quickly stepped into her fighting stance. Ember Celica, Yang's twin gauntlets extended from their bracelet forms into gun gauntlets.

 _Start!_ Rang out the countdown timer as Yang sprung into action with a blazing rage.

"Call me sir," stated Yang as she sprinted forwards towards Banjo and shot out her fist in a massive punch. Banjo dodged the first strike, reaching behind him and pulling out a small blue bottle with a dragon insignia. Shaking the bottle until it glowed bright blue and burning with azure fire he returned the attack at Yang with a right hook that Yang blocked, as the punch connected with her hand it explodes with blue flame and Yang is shocked out of her rage as she was forced to the side as she righted herself and looked at Banjo who was shaking the bottle in his hand again to charge another attack.

Banjo came at her with another hook with his other hand, which Yang ducked under and threw her own punch right into Banjo's face. Banjo staggered back as he reached back with his hand and threw a right straight at Yang who ducked out of the way, but Banjo pulled back his arm quickly revealing his attack to be a clever feint, Banjo punched again to the other hand, Yang raised her hand to block and as she did Banjo came with a right straight into the blonde huntress. The explosion of blue rocked against Yang as she was forced back by the force of the punch.

The rest of Yang's team could only watch as the two fighters slugged it out, taking chip damage to their auras.

"This seems way less epic than I originally thought." Ruby said to herself, her teammates couldn't help but overhear and nod their heads. The fight continued as Yang and Banjo kept boxing towards each other, getting faster and more powerful with each hit they landed on each other. Soon, explosions of yellow and blue fire colored the arena causing the girls to lean forwards in excitement. "Never mind!"

"What kind of device is that?" asked Weiss, she was familiar with all sorts of dust containers but she had never seen something like that before.

"His aura levels are increasing violently! Could he be?" Blake asked as the girls looked at the ensuing fight as explosions of blue and gold sparked with their punches.

"He is! He's got the same semblance that Yang does!" shouted Ruby, shooting upwards to stand on her feet as the fight continued.

"Not bad! You could be a world class boxer," Banjo said dodging another punch from Yang. Yang grunted as she punched towards Banjo quickly. Banjo responded quickly as Yang could, punching back and blocking each strike quickly.

Then, out from behind Banjo, a small object appeared behind him and a stream of fire was shot at Yang who fired her gauntlet's barrel, pushing her away from the stream of fire as the blond haired huntress looked to see what attacked her.

The offending object was a small blue and gold dragon like robot with a small-elongated neck, dragonhead, and a small tail. It made a mechanical roar as it circled around Banjo. Banjo smiled at Yang as she looked at the object perplexed. "Now the real fight starts," said the boy before a piercing squeal echoed through the room, drawing the two's attention.

"Oh my god it's so cute!" shouted Ruby, Weiss and Blake leaned back as they remembered their friend's tendency to fawn over all weapons and combat devices. And the new dragon like robot was too much for her to handle. "Is that the your weapon? It's so cool!"

"Geez she's almost like him," muttered Banjo, he grabbed the mechanical dragon out of the air and held it in front of him. Shaking the blue bottle in his hand he turned the nob of the bottle with his thumb revealing a D/L logo on the top. He slid the bottle in the slot on top of the dragon, the dragon displayed a holographic dragon logo on the front as it shouted out _'Wake Up!"_

The girls looked at the device with confusion as Banjo reached behind him with his other hand and pulled out another device. A black device with a black and red crank a silver wheel next to the crank and two slots in the device. Banjo placed the device on the front of his waist, as he did, a large yellow belt wrapped around Banjo, connecting the device to him. Banjo flipped the dragon's head and tail up and slid the contraption into the device which served a strange belt buckle _'Cross Dragon!"_ the machine shouted, drawing the attention of the girls as he put his hand to the crank of the device.

"Ora! Ora! Ora!" shouted Banjo. Yang saw him turning the device and something must have clicked in her brain. The blond huntress jumped forwards as she reached back with her clenched fist to deliver a powerful blow to the man. But something got in her way. ' _Are You Ready?'_

Three tubes appeared from the slots on the belt, carrying a blue liquid, which shot out towards Yang. Yang backed up from the tubes to see them create a rectangular structure around Banjo and began to form two sides of a dark blue armor with blue eyes and black under armor and on the side a golden structure shaped like outstretched dragon wings. Banjo punched his fist into his other hand, standing ready as if to throw a punch. "Henshin!"

The two sides of the armor were pushed together, encasing Banjo in a black bodysuit with diagonal streaks of dark blue armor primarily on the chest and arms with swaths of armor strips on his legs. His gauntlets were spiked like a dragon's back and he wore a mask that was like two dragon's wings on the eyes with dark blue armor covering the rest of the face. On the side, a golden mantle with blue designs wrapped around his shoulders, coming down over his shoulders and his mask. His left hand was wrapped in metal gold in a flame pattern and his mask now was adorned with a golden dragonhead with a white mouthpiece.

 _'WAKE UP BURNING! Get Cross Dragon! Yeah!'_ Shouted the machine as Banjo shook in the armor, getting a feel for the new weight. Banjo let out a roar in the arena as he refocused on Yang. Who was looking at the newly armored Banjo with excitement along with her teammates.

"That is so cool!" Ruby shouted as the rest of her friends could only nod in agreement as the armored fighter stood in front of them in a fighting stance.

"Kamen Rider! Cross-Z!" roared Banjo to the skies as he stood ready to fight.

"This just got so much better," said Yang as she took out some extra ammunition from a pouch on her belt and threw it in the air. Allowing the ammunition to wrap around the ammo slots on her gauntlets before the closed and Yang stood ready to fight, Banjo mirrored her stance as the two fighters waited for the other to make a move. Banjo rotated his outstretched and beckoned with his outstretched hand, taunting Yang into attacking.

Yang punched with each arm to load a bullet into each gauntlet before punching towards Banjo. A yellow aura bullet shot out towards Banjo who stepped out of the way as the shot rocketed towards the wall and exploded against the barrier of the arena. Banjo rolled under the second fired shot as it whizzed over him and leapt towards the girl with his hand pulled back ready to punch.

Yang raised her hand to block the incoming strike, deflecting it and punching again towards the armored fighter. Banjo took the incoming punch but it didn't seem to phase him as he responded with a left hook and a right uppercut which connected with Yang's face. Yang was thrown back as Banjo pursued her, running after her and rushing her with a furry of blows, Yang raised her gauntlets to absorb the blows before pushing off with her back leg into a wide kick that caught Banjo off guard.

Yang's hair flashed white as she dropped her fist and grabbed Banjo's outstretched arm as she pulled him around, twirling around to grab Banjo with her other hand, swinging him around and turning her body around to smash her fist into Banjo's face with a devastating right hook that sent the armored fighter skidding across the arena floor.

Banjo rolled off his back and into a standing position as he looked to face Yang. Yang was running after the fighter, shooting behind her to build up speed as she reached out with an outstretched fist, Banjo parried the attack, as he swung wide against Yang's side. Yang gritted as an explosion of blue flame racked against her side as she reached back with her fist and punched forwards with a massive straight that connected with his masked face and forced Banjo back. Yang's hair flashed as she leapt forwards, stepping in front of Banjo and jabbing with her hand.

Banjo parried the strike with his hand and came in with a right cross that Yang ducked as she took her other arm and punched out. Banjo took the hit to his gut bending over as Yang stepped forward with a rush of punches pushing Banjo back.

As Banjo stepped back he pushed against his back leg into Yang, tackling her gut and pushing her back as he swung with alternating left and right hooks that pummeled the blonde huntress as he pushed her back. At the end of the chain of hits Banjo shot a fiery uppercut into the air that sent Yang skywards.

Yang looked at her opponent with teeth clenched in a scowl as she flipped over and landed on her feet. As Banjo struck out with a right straight Yang parried the strike. Banjo swung his other arm around in a hook his fist burning with azure fire. Yang however vaulted over Banjo and around him as she got behind him and shot out with her elbow that forced Banjo off balance. Yang started laying into him with a flurry of punches against the armored warrior's unprotected back which sent him backwards.

Yang reached back with her hand, clenching her fist, and shooting it forth like a shotgun, sparks of fire like flecks of gold shot out from her gauntlet as it crashed into Banjo's armored back and sent him rolling towards the other end of the arena. Banjo scrambled to get back to his feet and looking at the huntress as she punched the air to reload another shot.

Banjo reached out his hand and two small tubes of blue energy came out and formed a small sword like object. The sword had a white blade with a gauge in the body of the blade with green and red bars. There was a hole in the center of the blade as a circle of blue wrapped around the hole leading to white guards that poked out of the side. The handle was black and solid with a white spiked pommel. Banjo took the blade in his hand and brought it across his body.

"That's so cool!" shouted Ruby as she practically drooled over the sword. Banjo either ignored or didn't noticed the small girl's screams as he focused on Yang.

Yang's eyes glanced at the sword before refocusing on the fighter in front of her. The blonde huntress took her stance and leapt back into the battle like a lion, charging at her enemy. Banjo saw this and rushed in, running into the battle like a warrior challenged to a duel.

Banjo brought his new sound down, colliding with Yang's gauntlet the blade let out a small yellow energy as it hit the huntress's gauntlet. Yang pushed it to the side as she punched out with her gauntlet; Banjo leaned his head to the side, dodging the punch, as he brought the sword up towards Yang who was hit in the side.

The armored fighter pressed his advantage bring his sword down on Yang who was forced off balance by the shock of the blade. Yang was sent spinning around from the impact like a training dummy. Yang tried to guard against each strike of the sword but the impacts were getting stronger and stronger with each consecutive hit.

As Yang was pushed back she knew the situation had changed drastically. The blonde huntress righted her feet and rotated on the balls of her feet to face her opponent. Throwing a punch in the air and shooting a glowing round towards the armored fighter.

Banjo swung his sword and detonated the shot in the air with the swing of his sword, the shot exploded in a shower of yellow sparks like a firecracker. Yang fired more shots from her gauntlets in rapid succession, which Banjo tried to block or deflect with his sword. However, Yang shot a round towards the ground beneath Banjo's feet causing the arena floor to explode in a flash of light. Shaking Banjo as a lucky shot hit dead on and sent his armored body skidding across the floor on the balls of his feet. Yang grinned as she rushed back into the fray, a loud cry escaping from her mouth as she ran.

Banjo then grabbed the grip of the sword and pulled it down, extending it and pushing it back in a pump motion that colored the gauge in the sword's gauge to glow green. _'Pull!'_ The blade shouted as Banjo swung the sword at Yang that exploded in a blast of blue flame. _'Smash Hit!'_ Yang was rocketed back by the force of the hit.

Yang was sent flying far across the arena, however, she grit her teeth and rotated her body so she could rocket back with her gun gauntlets, shooting back at the armored fighter with embers sparking in her hair.

Banjo brought the sword back and pulled the lever again, _'Pull!' 'Pull!'_ the sword sounded as Banjo pulled the lever twice and the sword's gauge sparked into the red and the sword was covered with bars of green, yellow, and red energy spiking like equalizers on a stereo as music played from the sword. _"Million Hit!"_ shouted the weapon as he swung the weapon at Yang and released a wave of green, yellow, and red energy at Yang as she landed.

Yang saw the wave come at her and planted her foot into the ground and punched towards the wave, a blast of energy flared forth from her hand as Yang's hair glowed with energy. Her gauntlets fired a charged aura bullet that collided against the energy wave causing a massive explosion of red, yellow, and green light.

Banjo stared in amazement as Ruby's jaw dropped at the show of power. Weiss covered her mouth in shock as Blake just stared at Yang with a look of surprise. Yang pushed through the blast and charged towards Banjo.

The armored fighter recovered from his shock as he dropped his sword as it disappeared into particles and his hand went to the crank of the Build Driver, turning the crack rotated the silver disk in the driver as it flashed with blue and gold lights. "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" shouted Banjo as his hand was wreathed in blue flames and a serpentine dragon made of blue energy wrapped around his arm. _'Are you ready?'_ asked the driver as the two fighters ran towards each other.

 _'Draconic Finish!'_ shouted the driver as the two fighters punches connected in a blaze of blue, gold, and white. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake held onto the bench and closed their eyes as the arena was rocked with the force of their battle.

When the smoke cleared the arena both fighters were glaring at each other, Yang's and Banjo's auras were at their halfway mark on the display board and the two fighters were looking at each other with narrow focused eyes. Their punches were pressing against each other, both fighting for domination like rams.

"I see why the random function paired us, we're alike, both in fighting style and powers." Yang grunted out as the two pushed against each other harder. Banjo nodded under his dark blue helmet.

"Yeah, but there might be one key difference between us." Banjo said to Yang. The huntresses' eyes widened in surprise as Banjo pushed his fist against hers, Yang punched with her other arm as Banjo raised his hand to catch the strike in the palm of his hand. "When you go out to fight you need to ask yourself why do you fight? Why does the fire burn bright? Who is there to fight with you and to believe in you?" Each question asked was another push against Yang as Banjo forced Yang back, skidding against the ground as her body refused to budge but the force was too great. "When the war is starting will your fire stand against it? Or will it break down? That's why I got a feeling."

Banjo swung his arms to the side and raised his hand as his sword formed again, as he took the sword in his hand Banjo's other arm reached for the golden bottle he kept at his side, shaking the bottle he slid it into the hole in the middle of the sword. The center of the sword displayed a picture of a golden lock with chains, ' _Special Tune'_ the machine shouted.

"That I cannot lose!" Banjo shouted as he swung his sword at Yang who guarded with her gauntlet. However, instead of the blue fire the sword usually exploded with, there was a flash of light and a clinking crash like chains being thrown against metal.

"Gyah!" shouted Yang as the flash of light crashed against her, Banjo continued swing the sword against Yang batting her around like a ragdoll. Yang raised her arms to her face in an attempt to stave off the blows but it proved to be ineffective as the blasts of light energy rocked against the girl's aura. Banjo kept the combo going with the intensity of a raging storm against Yang who was forced on the defensive, blocking against the strikes as they chipped against her protective aura.

"Yang's in trouble," Ruby said as Yang recovered from the onslaught of attacks and tried her best to block and dodge her way through the powerful blasts of energy. Ruby watched the fight with intense concern as she followed every move and strike made by the fighters.

"Yeah, but she should be able to turn it around right?" asked Weiss to the young huntress. Ruby shook her head as she continued to watch the fight.

"Yeah, but Banjo might have his own trump card." Ruby said as Yang blocked a massive swing and punched out with her fist, blasting Banjo and opening him up to further punishment.

"Come on! Is that all you got!" shouted Yang, her hair burning with fire and flashing white with power. As Yang landed on her feet she shot her fist out with a devastating right hook on Banjo who was tossed back. Ruby and her friends cringed as they saw the attack bash against Banjo's armor forcing him back as Yang pressed on back into the battle.

"Where do you think he got that armor? I can't imagine that something like that could be built easily." Weiss asked the others.

"It could be made with dust, clothes can be sown with dust maybe someone found a way to make armor out of it?" Ruby explained her theory, Weiss nodded in response as they watched the fight unfold. "But the way the 'driver' constructs the armor is amazing, I don't think I've ever seen something like that."

"Well we are about to see more of it. Yang's hit the highpoint of her semblance." Blake said, the girls eyes were drawn to Yang, taking another blow from Banjo's sword the blond huntress was flung across the arena rolling around as Banjo grabbed the grip of his sword and pulled downwards.

 _'PULL', 'PULL', 'PULL'_ shouted the sword as Yang stood up and turned her body to look at Banjo. He was standing with the sword held upright in his hand, golden energy taking the form of a giant golden key around the blade. His legs were bent and his stance was lowered ready to strike as sparks of golden energy shone off his blade.

Yang smiled as she punched her fists together, exploding in a blast of red and yellow flame as her hair shone with a bright golden glow that extended to the edges of the arena.

Yang bent her legs in a crouch and launched herself forwards like a rocket. Blazing towards her opponent with her hair trailing back like a stream of fire. At that moment, Banjo let out a roar as he ran, full sprint, at the huntress with his sword glowing with power. The two fighters charged at each other, fast and unyielding they charged at each other until both fighters collided in the middle.

Yang swept out her arm in a wide right hook while Banjo swung his sword in a wide arc. ' _Mega Hit!"_ shouted Banjo's sword still crackling with energy. The two fighters attacks collided against the other with an explosion of light and Yang was thrown back from the force of the strike while Banjo's sword completed it's arc.

Yang responded quickly, recovering from the attack and shooting her gauntlets below her blasting herself up into the air. Yang pulled her arm back as she flew over towards Banjo and raised her fist behind her, her fist burned with power as she fell straight onto the armored fighter. Banjo looked up and raised his golden key-like sword to block Yang's punch that echoed out with a shockwave, the force of the impact causing the armored fighter's legs to bend and absorb the shock.

Yang hit the floor and brought her other hand up in a devastating uppercut knocking Banjo's sword up into the air. The armored fighter responded by punching with his other hand in an explosion of blue flame. Yang pushed past it in another hook against Banjo who responded with another hook. Back and forth the two fighters traded explosive hooks as two Dempsey rolls bashed against two blazing opponents like waves of gold and blue against a white sandy beach.

When the onslaught finished both fighters were pushed back from the center of the ring. Yang's hair was still burning with wisps of flame and power while Banjo was panting from his armor.

"You still fighting?" asked Yang as she stood up, wobbling side to side as she was almost out of energy. Banjo righted himself and reached a hand to the crank on the build driver. Charging up power in the device as he lifted his head to face the blonde huntress.

"Until the end," Banjo declared, as he stood ready to strike. Yang took her stance, watching Banjo's arms for the spiraling dragon energy. However, instead of Banjo's arm it was his leg that glowed with blue flames that wrapped around his legs. Out of the driver came the serpent like dragon that flew around the armored fighter before coming up behind him, spreading its full length behind the armored fighter and holding in the air, it's head above and behind Banjo's like a snake ready to strike. Yang fired several rounds behind her to boost herself forwards, screaming at the top of her lungs as she readied the final punch.

 _'Ready Go!'_ shouted the driver as Banjo leapt into the air. As he did the dragon let out a fierce roar and a stream of blue flames that propelled Banjo forwards towards Yang.

Yang's eyes glowed red with energy as she seemed to turn white from power and speed. Banjo's armor glowed blue in its eyes as he was wrapped in flames from the dragon's breath, behind him trailed blue reptilian wings made of blue and gold fire trailed behind him. It was like two dragons making a final charge for dominance.

The two fighters struck with all their might, Banjo with a sweeping kick and Yang with her strongest right straight that she could muster. The two attacks collided with an explosion that rocketed the two fighters back across the arena. Banjo and Yang crashed on the arena barrier on opposite ends, letting out offs and grunts of pain as they crashed on the arena floor. Both fighters' auras hit zero and the displayboard beeped in response.

 _'Yang Xiao Long! Ryuga Banjo! Retired! Simulation over!'_ the machine announced as the barrier in the arena faded and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stood up from their seats and ran over to Yang. The blond huntress was pushing herself up on all four limbs panting and groaning in pain as she moved her body.

"Ow," groaned Yang as she stood up on her two feet and looked to her friends who were putting their hands around her to help her up. But Yang simply smiled. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine, I just need a break to help my aura recharge."

Ruby looked her sister up and down to make sure she was okay, once Ruby confirmed that her sister was not seriously injured she smiled and hugged her sister who laughed and hugged her back. Weiss and Blake smiled at the display but their attention was drawn to the other side of the arena as Banjo stood up and walked over to the group, he reached over to the driver and pulled the dragon out of the build driver, the mechanical creature floated next to him as his armor faded out of existence and only the human underneath was left behind.

When he reached the group, Banjo smiled and raised his closed fist out to Yang. The blond haired girl looked at the fist for a second before smiling and returning the fist bump. Both fighters smiled and nodded in acknowledgement of each other's power.

"Nice fight, nearly had me there." Banjo commented as Yang smiled with pride as she flexed her muscles.

"Yeah, but you were amazing too. I don't meet many guys that can keep up with me." Yang said, earning her a nod from Ruby who was looking at the floating dragon with sparkling eyes.

"Can I see your dragon?" asked Ruby, Banjo looked at the other members of Ruby's team who shrugged in response. Banjo just returned the shrug and nodded to Ruby who squealed with delight and snatched the dragon out of the air and started fawning over the small device. "Oh my god it's so cool! How does it fly? Does this slot have other uses? What can it do? I must know!" exclaimed Ruby as the dragon let out a roar and slipped out of Ruby's grip and ran away from the girl. Ruby saw the dragon fly away and ran after it. "Wait! Don't leave me magic dragon!"

Yang chuckled as her sister ran after the dragon. Banjo just sighed and shook his head as he looked at his dragon being pestered by Ruby. "She acts a lot like him too." He turned to the group who were looking at him with strange looks, Banjo grinned as he spoke. "The guy who made the dragon and my driver, he is a genius but can get carried away by the simplest things so much that he forgets common sense."

"Yeah Ruby can be like that sometimes." Yang responded.

"Not sometimes, all the time," Weiss added on, Yang gave a light backhanded slap to Weiss' arm in response. Yang might agree with Weiss on that font, but she didn't need to be so mean about it.

"Yeah, but that's the thing, you haft to be willing to fight smart and choose your battle wisely. Else you end up doing stupid things that hurt everyone else." Banjo said to Yang, Yang tilted her head at Banjo before he gestured with his head to the scroll in Yang's hand. "You set my difficulty down right? What did you set me at?"

Yang looked down at the scroll in her hands. "Thirty percent, I figured that I could handle it if my sister could." Yang said but Banjo just smirked at that.

"If you had gone one higher you would have experienced my greatest mistake physically." Banjo said which caused team RWBY to cringe in response. "My advice to your would be to use common sense, and to start learning how to fight more effectively. When your outmatched in a fight there's little good that just punching your problems will do." Yang nodded as she looked down in response, "I would also expand your move set. Learn another martial art or something, the moment I pulled out my sword you were caught off guard and were forced to change tactics."

Yang thought hard about what Banjo said, her tactic for the most part was to punch something until it couldn't fight anymore. It had been a good tactic, but she was beginning to wonder if she would need to improve her fighting style to compete at a higher level and against more difficult opponents.

"I agree, your pretty wise about combat Banjo," complimented Weiss. Banjo nodded as the dragon flew around and landed in his hands as Ruby ran over panting and coughing next to her teammates.

Banjo started to disappear into white blocks back into the arena and he smiled as she waved to the girls. "I'll take you on again someday, see you later!" Banjo said as he disappeared into data blocks into the floor. Yang watched as the figure disappeared and her thoughts trailed off to possible futures. She would need to work on her fighting style a little bit more in the future.

"Well then," said Ruby, trying to get her friends minds off the previous fight. "Who's going next?"

* * *

Thanks to all those who read and enjoy my fanfiction. As always, leave a like, review, and a favorite if you enjoy my stories. Like i said before I'm still taking ideas for fights that people want to see. Please keep in mind however that I can't get to all ideas and even still there are things I myself want to try.

I'm also thinking about adding more original story stuff to help flesh out the system and the characters in the future. Just FYI

Also, a little warning, I will be busy this next week with personal stuff so the next chapter might be late. I hope that won't be a serious issue for those who like my story. Have a good day and I hope you all enjoy yourself.

[Update] I won't be doing requests for fights anymore due to consultation with my editors.


	6. Weiss vs Emily Kaldwin (Dishonered 2)

RWBY: Hunter Training Program Chapter 6

Weiss vs. Emily Kaldwin (Dishonered 2)

"I guess that would be me?" said Weiss, although half heartedly, as if she wasn't entirely sure if she should go. Yang looked to the girl and smiled, Blake and Ruby didn't make any moves to start so Weiss pulled out her scroll and opened the arena app. The arena connected to the app on her phone and hummed in preparation for the upcoming fight. Weiss then began scrolling through the groups of opponents.

"There are a lot of opponents to fight," noted Blake as Weiss opened another folder of opponents and scrolled down the list. The list wasn't entirely endless, but there were a ludicrous number of opponents to fight. "This entire arena seems a little unreal considering how much there is to do in this place."

The rest of the team echoed the sentiment silently. They remembered what Olivia said when she was talking to team CFVY, "I put one thousand three hundred fifty six hours into coding and designing this arena."

"I was wrong, this isn't cutting edge this is probably beyond bleeding edge technology as well. What do you call something that is beyond our time?" Weiss asked the group who looked at her in awe. Ruby put her hand to her chin in thought as she hummed.

"Quantum edge?" supplied Ruby.

"Well whatever it is, it's totally badass!" shouted Yang, the rest of her team looked towards the blonde huntress with smiles on their face, all bad thoughts out of their minds as they set about looking over Weiss's shoulders to help her choose her opponent. "Who you gonna fight, Snow Queen? You should choose someone hot so I can look at them while you fight."

Weiss shot Yang a dirty look as the blonde gave a lecherous grin in response; Weiss just scoffed in response and opened another folder scrolling down until a name caught her eye. 'The Empress of the Isles, Empress Emily Kaldwin" Weiss read the name aloud. She opened the file and looked at a list of statistics of the fighter.

Stats for fighters were not so much a mathematical translation of their abilities as much as it was a description of various traits about them.

 _Emily Kaldwin (Empress of the Isles)_

 _Semblance: Shadow Being_

 _Dust: Fire, Electric, Gravity,_

 _Aura Level: Small-Mid_

 _Difficulty:_

The young huntresses read over the description before looking at each other with interest and delight. "Shadow being? Is that like Blake's shadow clones?" asked Ruby looking at Blake with sparkles in her eyes. Blake just gave a shrug in response, not knowing the answer and not capable of providing one the black haired girl decided to stay quiet on the matter.

Weiss looked back at the display and typed in the difficulty at thirty percent. She wanted to see how she would compare; since Ruby and Yang faced their opponents at thirty percent as well. Certainly she could too.

She pressed the button and a buzzer beeped at the top of the arena, _"Attention! Multiple persons detected in the arena, non combatants please vacate for the next fight,"_ the display board announced. Ruby, Blake, and Yang shared a look before nodding and walking to the outside of the arena. Once they were outside the arena the barrier raised and soon the arena was encased in the white translucent field.

"Do your best Weiss!" Blake said to the girl.

"You're the best Weiss!" Ruby cheered towards Weiss who looked back with a smile.

"Break her apart Weiss!" Yang let out a cheer of her own. Weiss took out her rapier, Myrtenaster, as long as Weiss's arm with a thin long double edged pointed blade with four prongs that encased a small revolving chamber in the center lined with several colored vials in the center. Weiss took her stance like a fencer in a dual, spreading out to stabilize her stance and keep herself level for the fight.

The arena hummed to life, white blocks spawned from the floor constructing the opponent Weiss was meant to face. The construct was a woman taller than Weiss by a large margin who stood with military confidence that reminded Weiss of someone as she leaned forwards to get a better look at her opponent.

Once the construct was fully formed color started to appear on the figure. The figure was wearing black shoes and black pants that hugged her body while still providing room for movement. She wore a black leather shirt that buttoned up diagonally and held together by a black belt with a golden buckle and several pointed buttons. Her coat was dark navy blue like a deep night sky with a light golden trim around the inside of the dark purple lining and white sleeves poking out from the arms. She wore a black and gold scarf around her neck.

Her face was young, beautiful, and narrow. Emily's piercing brown eyes opened to look at Weiss. Her black hair was combed to the side neatly as she stepped forwards in a bow. Weiss was shocked but remembered her manners as she stepped out of her stance to curtsy back in response.

"My name is Emily Kaldwin third of my line and Empress of the Isles, It is nice to meet you." Emily said to Weiss who looked back and smiled in response.

"It is nice to meet you too, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I am honored to make your acquaintance." Emily stood upright and a smile graced her feminine façade as she reguarded the heiress with kindness. Weiss smiled back, receiving the look and returning it with the same kindness.

"A pleasure, it's been a while since I've had a chance to just simply spar with someone." Emily said to Weiss, the small talk drawing the attention of Weiss and the three huntresses at the side.

"Oh, well, I hope you enjoy yourself," Weiss responded. Emily seemed to chuckle at that as she nodded.

"Yes, I hope so too. You should prepare yourself after all you have something bigger in your future as well. I would be happy to teach you the skills my father left to me." Emily said pulling her mask up and reaching behind her body. Emily pulled out a small sword hilt that unfolded into a medium sized single edged blade with a solid black edge. With her other arm she reached to her hilt and pulled out a black steel pistol with a wooden hilt and a matchlock mechanism. She held them crossed across her body as she readied for battle. Weiss took her stance again and the countdown clock began to count down.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Start!_ The machine called out and Weiss lunged out, dashing off her back leg like a shot towards Emily. Rapier out in a lunge pointed straight towards her shoulder. Emily held her sword to the side, allowing Weiss to come in as Emily spun her blade around deflecting the strike and raising her pistol to fire off a strike.

Weiss quickly responded to the strike, spinning with her sword she nimbly stepped to the side to dodge the bullet as Emily's attack simply slipped by her. Weiss swung her sword down in an overhead slash, Emily raised her gun to block the attack, the rapier's blade deflected by the gun's metal barrel as Emily shot another round at Weiss who fell backwards and kicked her legs up in a flip. Weiss's legs kicked the gun up as Weiss landed on her feet and stabbed the rapier in the ground causing a wave of ice dust to inject into the floor and form a layer of ice on the floor that shot out towards Emily.

Emily responded too late, and her boots were caked in a layer of frost just before the creeping frost engulfed her leg and gripped it to the floor. Weiss seized the opportunity, kicking forwards with her back foot she slid across the ice at high speeds her rapier poised to strike.

Emily simply stood there as Weiss came at her like a predator. Weiss's eye focused on the target as she leaned forwards to gain as much speed as she could. Emily simply stood there like a deer in the headlights, completely petrified.

Weiss thrust her Rapier forwards; she met no resistance as Myrtenaster plunged deep into Emily's chest. Weiss's eyes sprung open and her mouth let louse a strangled cry as she saw her sword enter the chest of her opponent. Emily fell back from the force, Weiss pushing her off of her feet as she fell backwards. Then, in the lapel of Emily's coat, a small circular device full of glass shards and wires held together loosely was attached to her front.

Weiss had only a second to ponder the device as the wires tripped and released the glass and metal bolts hidden in the device. Weiss couldn't guard in time and could only close her eyes as she was assaulted by shrapnel against her entire front.

Weiss opened her eyes to see Emily gone, the ice that held her boots broken and gone. Weiss slowed down on the ice to try and focus until she heard the shing of a blade opening and the skin on the back of her neck prick up. Weiss was in danger and she decided to not stop and roll forwards out of the way. Emily appeared next to Weiss and slashed at her with her sword, gazing the heiress's aura as she rolled forwards and out of the way of the attack.

"Weiss!" shouted Ruby from the side, Blake and Yang shot out of their chairs as the Empress watched Weiss slide to the edge of the arena and turn around and get up on her feet, looking at Emily with a piercing glare as she held her weapon out in a fighting stance again.

Emily saw that her opponent was ready and nodded her head, the rest of her face hidden underneath her mask as she dashed towards Weiss. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she waved her Rapier in a circle, summoning six glowing blue darts that shot out towards the empress. Emily simply fell backwards on her back sliding on the floor under the attack completely. Weiss saw this and stabbed downwards diagonally towards the attacker, scratching her armor as Emily swung with her sword to deflect the blade as Weiss flipped over the attack with the grace of a dancer.

Emily then slid her feet and flipped herself over towards Weiss who pushed off of her back foot and shot forwards, rapier extended, like a shot.

Emily blocked with her sword but the force of the strike threw the empress back skidding across the icy floor as Weiss swung her rapier in a circle around her, Myrtenaster tailed blue sparks of light as several blue lights that coalesce around Weiss into several dagger shapes and shot out towards the empress.

Emily looked up and her eyes shot wide as she raised her sword to block. One shot hit the sword but two daggers exploded against Emily's shoulder and waist as the other two went wide and hit behind the empress. Emily narrowed her eyes at Weiss as she readied another volley of shots Emily drew out something from behind her, a small circular device with a pin that she pulled. As Weiss shot out her prepared attack Emily threw the grenade with one hand, and with the other shot a crossbow bolt into the grenade.

The explosion disintegrated the attacks and covered the area with smoke. Weiss covered her face with her hands and braced herself against the blast. Weiss immediately looked out towards the cloud of smoke ready for an attack.

There was nothing, absolute anything; the silence in the arena seemed to cause Weiss to shakily hold her sword out and step back as her wide eyes trailed across the arena. Ruby and Yang leaned forwards to get a better look at the arena as Blake's bow twitched as she looked towards the smoke with wide eyes. "Weiss! She's coming!"

Weiss had little time to respond as something shot through the smoke and grabbed Weiss. Time seemed to slow down as a small shadowy trail shot out of the smoke and grabbed Weiss. Weiss watched as it formed a hand like appendage that seemed to curl around the front of her dress and pull her forwards. The Heiress let out a scream as she was dragged into the cloud of smoke. "Weiss!" shouted Ruby as Weiss disappeared from sight.

Weiss was pulled into the smoke and lost her balance and fell off her feet as she flailed through the air. When Weiss stopped she let out another scream as she looked into Emily's eyes. They glowed with a red golden tint that made Weiss's being shutter as Emily raised her blade upwards and smacked Weiss into the air. Emily leaped after her swinging her sword in a devastating onslaught of sword slashes against the white haired huntress. At the end of the combo, Emily grabbed Weiss and held her in a necklock as the pair slammed into the ground. Weiss let out a gasp as she felt the air leave her lungs.

"What in Remnant was that!" shouted Yang as Emily held Weiss in the chokehold as Weiss's Aura fizzled across her body, struggling to keep up. "I thought her semblance was duplication!"

"No! Far worse! I think her semblance is something else entirely." Blake quickly replied as Weiss grabbed her rapier and stabbed it into the ground. A white Glyph appeared underneath Emily and Weiss as both women were pushed up into the air with a loud ' _Crash!'_ Emily let go of the chokehold as she was flung across the arena while Weiss was flung in the opposite direction.

Weiss grited her teeth as she curled up into a ball and landed on the arena floor on her feet. Myrtenaster glowed red as Weiss swung her sword vertically releasing a wave of fire that trailed across the ground towards Emily. The empress landed on the ground and looked up with a fright, rolling out of the way of the trail of flames as it passed by her harmlessly. Weiss then created a yellow colored glyph below her that covered her with glowing yellow light.

Weiss shot towards Emily with her Rapier extended as Emily raised her sword to parry the blow. Weiss however, slid to the side behind Emily faster than she could react. Weiss slashed against Emily with her Rapier, cutting her side, her unprotected back and her legs in her own barrage of slashes.

The rest of Team RWBY cheered as Weiss's sword glowed with white energy. As Weiss pulled her sword back she narrowed her eyes as she placed her foot back to push off. Weiss's body was poised and ready.

However, Emily's eyes suddenly glowed intensely at the heiress. Weiss's eyes seemed to get wider and trail off to the side next to Weiss was a second Emily with several explosive devices clipped onto her body. Weiss's eyes widened as the devices exploded into a shower of glass and wires that cut and pierced against Weiss's Aura as she closed her eyes to block. Emily vanished behind a wall of smoke. Weiss let out a scream as she pushed off her foot and thrust forwards with her blade, pushing against the force of the explosion as she faced the blast.

But Weiss's sword hit nothing as she charged through the dust cloud and into the open. The cloud of smoke disappeared behind Weiss as the heiress looked around the empty area with wide eyes. She was alone in the arena and Emily had vanished.

"What happened?" asked Ruby as she looked around the Arena with wide curious eyes. "I don't see her! How did she get away?"

"No!" Blake said a she twitched her head around the arena with wide eyes. "I can hear something moving in the arena! It's not a person though! Weiss! Be on your guard!" shouted Blake.

Weiss looked around the arena and her eyes lit up as she stabbed her Myrtenaster into the ground. Large Icy Spikes shot out from the ground around the Arena, a layer of frost covered the entire arena as she saw shadows moving between the spires of ice.

Weiss followed the paths the shadow took and circled her sword again, readying a set of projectiles to strike. When she saw the shadow pause behind a spike Weiss took her chance and threw out her projectiles. Emily was thrown from behind the spire into the air. Weiss smirked as she leaped up to deliver the final blow, only to see Emily disappear into shadows right in front of her gobsmacked expression.

Weiss was plucked from the air like a toy and hung from the air. Weiss looked down and let out a scream as she saw a large shadowy humanoid figure lying on it's front with it's tendril like arms wrapped around Weiss's legs lifting her up into the air. It had two white eyes that seemed to be made of smoke that looked at Weiss as she stared with gasps of terror as she looked at it.

"Holy Fuck!" Yang shouted.

"Yang! Language!" Ruby tried to shout back at her sister but her gaze was too focused on the fight. One of the shadowy figure's tendrils lifted up and formed into a spike that stabbed Weiss repeatedly. Draining her aura with every stab. Weiss screamed out as she was repeatedly attacked. Weiss waved her rapier around wildly trying to defend against the strikes. But to no avail, the shadowy figure continued to strike against her aura, splintering it with every strike.

Weiss knew she had to do something, so she closed her eyes and held her rapier as a large glyph appeared in front of her. The striking stopped as the shadowy figure looked towards the glyph as something shot forth from the glyph.

It pierced the shadowy figure, which grunted and cried out in a feminine voice. Weiss was released from its grip and fell to the ground with a crash. Weiss rolled back onto her feet as the smog around the shadowy creature disappeared and Emily Kaldwin stood onto her feet and glared at where she originally held Weiss. Erect from the floor was a large sword, double sided and twice as long as a normal human.

Weiss was transfixed at the sight of the large sword, as her legs seemed to wobble uncertainly. Weiss's breathing was getting labored and heavy as she used her sword to balance herself.

Emily saw this change in stance but did nothing, watching as Weiss pushed herself up and took her stance. Emily nodded as she unfolded her blade and her eyes started glowing their unnatural shade. Weiss looked to the side at the display board on top of the arena to check her current status. Weiss was in the lead, but only barely, and Emily still could have any number of tricks up her sleeve that she could use to win the fight.

Weiss set the chamber of her revolver, deciding what kind of dust she would use next. Weiss's eyebrows narrowed as she stared at Emily, the chamber of Myrtenaster stopped moving and a red glow filled the blade. Weiss stepped forwards and lunged towards the empress with her blade outstretched.

Emily parried the strike with the side of her blade and took a shot with her drawn pistol. Weiss leaned backwards to dodge the shots. As Weiss swung her rapier to parry Emily's strike as the shots she fired exploded against the barrier of the arena. Emily blocked Weiss's slash and stepped forwards with another powerful strike.

Weiss lifted her sword to parry and kicked out with her foot against Emily's stomach. Emily skidded back and guarded against Weiss's counter attack, which stabbed into Emily's doppelganger and tripped a device attached to the front. Weiss felt an electric current assault her aura as the clone vanished before her eyes.

Emily rushed out from behind and slashed at Weiss with her sword before unloading a barrage of exploding bullets against the Heiress.

Weiss was thrown backwards towards the barrier of the arena as Emily rushed towards her. Weiss then let out a gasping cry as a black glyph appeared under her body and slid her towards Emily. The Empress looked at the scene with wide eyes as she jumped over Weiss's form. Weiss twisted back onto her feet and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground. Several ice spikes shot out of the ground locking Emily in place as Weiss raised her sword into the air. Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Black, and Purple colored glyphs appeared in mass behind Weiss facing the trapped Empress.

Weiss flicked her blade towards the trapped empress, as she did, a hail of fire, electricity, ice, shadow, light, and purple energy rained down onto the empress who raised her hands to block the strike. The cascade of blasts shattered the ice spires and sent the empress careening towards the edge of the arena.

As the blasts rained down, Emily turned into her shadow form and charged at breakneck speeds towards the heiress. Blasts of dust raining down on her as she crawled towards Weiss who gazed wide eyed at the shadowy figure that shot towards her. Emily snatched her out of the air with one elongated shadowy limp and raised the other one poised to deliver the finishing blow. Dust raining down on all of them as they did.

' _Honk!'_ rang the arena horn as Emily's shadowy tendril vanished dropping Weiss and leaving the Empress on the floor panting as the cloud of smoke cleared and everyone gazed up at the board.

" _Emily Kaldwin! Retired! Simulation Complete!_ " shouted the arena as the barrier dropped and Weiss and the Empress returned to their feet. Ruby, Blake, and Yang cheered for their teammate as the two fighters turned to each other. The women bowed respectfully to each other as Emily pulled down her mask to reveal her smiling face.

"Well done, could have done a little bit better, but you did fantastic regardless." Emily said reaching down and taking off her glove to extend to Weiss, Weiss looked at it for a bit and saw the tattoo on the back, a weird design shaped in a half circle with spikes on her hand. Weiss continued to look at as she reached out her hand to shake. Emily seemed to notice as she smiled, "I got this when I set out to save my kingdom. My father has a similar one in the same place."

"Oh! Sorry!" Weiss said catching herself as she put her hand to her mouth to cover her surprise. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, I was really curious when I was your age as well." Emily replied, raising her hands to placate the heiress. The rest of team RWBY walked to the center of the arena and congratulated Weiss on her victory. Yang wrapped her arm around Weiss and grinned as she congratulated the Heiress. Ruby and Blake stood around Weiss as they also gave their congratulations. Ruby however was dividing her attention between Weiss and Emily with wide eyed stares.

"That was so cool! That's your semblance? And the way you use all your tools are so cool!" Ruby said to Emily. The empress looked at Ruby with a start but then smiled and reached into her back pocket and pulled out one of her spring mines from her jacket and held it in her open palm towards Ruby who gazed at it lovingly.

"They're nothing special, just some stuff from back home." Ruby gazed wide-eyed at the device. "I don't really know much about them I had several people who were able to tell me more about them than I could on my own."

"Maybe I should make some tools of my own? I could make grenades or something to leave behind after I hit an enemy or something?" Ruby said looking at the device, Emily gave a warm smile as she pocketed the mine and looked towards Weiss.

"You need to focus on your planning, I was thinking ahead of you most times and was able to catch you off guard, keep thinking several steps ahead of your opponent and you'll be able to finish the fight much quicker." Emily explained to Weiss who stood up stock straight and nodded. Emily smirked at her and put a reassuring hand on Weiss's shoulder, "and learn to loosen up, you'll fall over like that."

"Got it! Thank you," Weiss responded almost robotically. Emily simply shrugged as she started to disappear into white blocks back into the floor.

"Take care of yourself, no matter how hard it gets there is always a light waiting for you." Emily said before disappearing back into blocks, Weiss watched as the young woman disappeared into the floor with lidded eyes as Weiss let out a sigh as Emily left.

"Missing her already?" said Yang coyly, Weiss let out a grumble towards Yang as the blond haired girl simply grinned at the Heiress. "Didn't know you were into older ladies, though I have to admit that is a frame I would like to trace all night long."

"Shut up!" yelled Weiss through her teeth as Ruby stared innocently at the two girls while Blake palmed her forehead. "She just reminds me of someone that's all." Weiss said crossing her hands, when Yang didn't respond Weiss tilted her head to see Yang's grinning face and let out a groan of exasperation. "My sister you idiot, we don't talk much ever since I've come here."

"Oh! You have a sister?" asked Ruby looking at Weiss with interest.

"Yeah, her name is Winter, she's a member of the Atlas military, second to General Ironwood." Blake looked to the side with narrowed eyes as Yang and Ruby took a step towards Weiss. "We were always close, even when father was at his worst. I always wondered why she left the house but I guess leaving myself I begin to wonder if she's alright."

Ruby put her hand on Weiss's shoulder and smiled at the heiress. Weiss gave a small smile in return and let out a squeak of surprised as Yang just simply hugged Weiss where she stood followed by Ruby. Blake looked over and gave a small smile of her own as she pulled out her scroll and began sifting through the list of names.

As the girls released the hug Blake found a name that interested her and poked the screen to pull up the page. "Hey! Everyone, check out this one!"

It's! Not! Dead!

The reason for the late chapter was that I was working on my book for the last few months and I finally finished the first draft. I hope you all will check it out when you get the chance.

I also hope you enjoy the chapter, P.S. if your wondering why Emily didn't use her other powers or her other tools, keep Weiss in a permanent chokehold, or use any of her other fancy acrobatics. She was fighting at 30% which puts her at an already insane level but not insane enough to beat Weiss. I also hope you like the other kinds of dust I had Weiss use, she's supposed to be a mage so I wanted to have her use various kinds of techniques.

Blake is fighting next, and I already have an opponent chosen for her.


End file.
